Sin Compromiso
by moacullen1
Summary: Todas soñaban con él, pero todas sabían que era peligroso. Con un fino sentido del humor y una sonrisa irresistible, Edward Cullen causaba estragos entre las mujeres. SUMMARY dentro
1. Su nueva vecina

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion

_Todas soñaban con él, pero todas sabían que era peligroso. Con un fino sentido del humor y una sonrisa irresistible, Edward Cullen causaba estragos entre las mujeres. Pero Isabella Swan, una madre soltera y luchadora, se enorgullecía de ser fuerte. De ningún modo iba a caer en las redes de aquel hombre con éxito, soltero y encantador._

_Él tenía una faceta escondida que sólo había descubierto Bella porque era su vecina y veía la ternura con la que trataba a su hijo. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que el soltero de oro sentara la cabeza con aquella mujer?  
>Quizás el amor estuviera llamando a su puerta...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Su nueva vecina<strong>

Lo primero que vio Edward fue una zapatilla roja, como un capullo de rosa perdido entre la mata de hortensias azules. Y después, una falda vaquera y un par de esbeltas piernas femeninas saliendo de la ventana. En uno de los pies, otra zapatilla roja, como la que estaba caída entre los arbustos.

Sin molestarse en esconder una sonrisa, Edward tomó la zapatilla y se acercó. El niño que andaba por allí le sonrió con timidez.

Bella se movió, intentando sacar el cuerpo a fuerza de tirones, pero la ventana era demasiado estrecha y tuvo que parar un momento, agotada. Y todo por un par de pájaros que habían sido más hábiles que ella instalándose en su nueva casa.

Una ligera brisa primaveral levantó la falda vaquera, acariciando sus piernas. Si estiraba la punta de los pies, casi podía tocar el patio de su apartamento, situado en la parte trasera de una casa victoriana.

El niño puso un dedito sobre su trasero, riendo.

—Mami.

Bella suspiró. Que alguien la encontrase en aquella situación, solo un día después de haberse mudado, la preocupaba menos que la humillación que sentiría por haber roto el acuerdo al que había llegado con el propietario. Diego, el hermano de su casero, un chico de diecinueve años minusválido, quizá podría echarle una mano. Pero una de las cláusulas del contrato de alquiler era que ella ayudaría a Diego cuando fuera necesario. No al revés. Si tenía que pedirle ayuda al chico, Edward Cullen dudaría de su capacidad para hacer el trabajo. Peor, podría romper el contrato de alquiler que acababan de firmar.

Y si perdía aquel apartamento, de precio muy razonable y alrededores preciosos, se vería obligada a volver a la ciudad. Y entonces su oportunidad de ahorrar para dar la entrada de una casa desaparecería. Y, junto con ella, su sueño de darle a su hijo las raíces que ella siempre había deseado.

Alex empezó a moverse tras ella, nervioso.

—_Teno _caca.

Tenía que pasar justo en aquel momento. Las desgracias nunca llegaban solas, pensó Bella.

Lo que Edward tenía previsto hacer aquella tarde, repasar su agenda de teléfonos buscando el número de alguna mujer interesante para pasar un buen rato, tendría que esperar.

Cuando volvió a casa unos minutos antes, mientras dirigía el morro del elegante deportivo negro hacia el garaje, había escuchado la voz de una mujer. Conociendo a su nueva inquilina, Edward había asumido que estaba cantando mientras hacía las tareas domésticas. Durante la última semana, la encantadora señora Swan había llevado sus cosas al apartamento y solía cantar mientras limpiaba.

Y eso no lo sorprendía. La primera vez que la vio para enseñarle el apartamento, pensó que era una mujer muy peculiar. Una joven madre que no llevaba tacones, ni collar de perlas... y que ni siquiera tenía un marido. Inmediatamente se había dado cuenta de, que era una de esas mujeres con instinto para crear hogar. Y eso era muy peligroso.

Edward conocía bien a las mujeres y, menos de un minuto después de ver a su nueva y atractiva inquilina, le había colocado un cartel invisible que decía _No tocar_. Y, con intención de advertirla, él prácticamente se había colgado al cuello el cartel de _Soltero del Año_. Las mujeres que cantan mientras hacen las tareas domésticas estaban definitivamente fuera de su lista de amigas.

Edward entró en el patio que había tras el apartamento. Aunque aquello podría ser divertido, tendría que hacerlo rápido. Su agenda de teléfonos era una promesa de diversión para la noche.

—¿Diego?

El grito era un poco angustiado, como si hubiera abandonado la esperanza de ser rescatada.

Era raro que llamase pidiendo ayuda a su hermano, pensó Edward. El síndrome de Joubert, que debilitaba los músculos de Diego, lo obligaba a caminar con muletas y le impedía levantar objetos pesados. Era sábado por la tarde y Diego seguramente estaría en un carrito de golf, recogiendo pelotas perdidas y charlando con los clientes del club de campo. Bella se puso rígida, como si hubiera sentido algo raro cuando él cruzó el patio.

De espaldas, sin verlo, movió una mano indicándole que se acercara.

—Pensé que nunca iba a poder salir de este atolladero. Hazme un favor. No se lo cuentes a tu hermano.

—¿Y por qué no quiere que lo sepa?

—¿Señor Cullen?

—Puede llamarme Edward.

Por costumbre, había dicho aquello con su voz más seductora... una voz profunda y ronca que había cultivado junto a su personalidad de playboy.

Ella movió los dedos de los pies y Edward supo por instinto que su voz la había afectado.

—¿Le importaría levantar la hoja de la ventana? Se me está clavando en la espalda.

Bella intentó no parecer asustada. Pero, le gustase o no, estaba a su merced.

—¿Y cómo sé que no es usted una ladrona? Quizá debería llamar a la policía.

—Me alquiló el apartamento hace una semana. Sabe perfectamente que no soy una ladrona, señor Cullen.

—Ahora que lo dice, me parece que reconozco esas piernas.

Bella automáticamente tiró hacia abajo de su falda para asegurarse de que no estaba mostrando más que falta de coordinación muscular.

Su ex marido, James, lo pasaría bomba si la viera en aquel apuro. Afortunadamente, él y sus comentarios irónicos habían desaparecido de su vida tiempo atrás. Solo esperaba que el propietario del apartamento contuviera un poco su lengua.

Pero no pudo evitar ponerse colorada al recordar el día que conoció a Edward. Con un físico como el suyo, era fácil entender por qué las mujeres hacían cola para salir con él. Bella había respondido a su presuntuosa virilidad poniéndose colorada como una cría. Y, de nuevo, la estaba haciendo sentir como una ingenua sin experiencia de la vida... lo que era en realidad.

—La sacaré de ahí en seguida —dijo Edward, rozando su trasero mientras intentaba tirar hacia arriba de la hoja de la ventana.

Bella se sentía avergonzada por la postura en la que la había pillado: con el trasero levantado y la guardia bajada. No podía hacer nada, aplastada por la hoja de la ventana. Su camiseta roja se había salido de la falda y podía sentir el calor de las manos del hombre en la cintura.

Un momento después, estaba libre. Saltando al suelo, Bella tomó a su hijo de la mano y con la otra se apartó de la cara los rizos castaños.

Olvidando momentáneamente dar las gracias al hombre que la había rescatado, levantó un poco la camiseta para comprobar si se había hecho daño. Tenía un rasguño en el abdomen, pero afortunadamente no parecía nada grave.

Edward se inclinó para echar un vistazo y su gesto de comprensión hizo que, tontamente, se sintiera mejor.

—Eso tiene que doler como el... —Edward se contuvo, recordando que el niño estaba presente—. Tiene que doler mucho.

—No tanto.

Dándose cuenta entonces de que le estaba mostrando el abdomen a un hombre que no era médico, Bella se bajó la camiseta y empezó a tirar de la falda intentando disimular su turbación.

—No se preocupe. Está muy guapa —dijo Edward, intentando hacerla sonreír. Pero esas palabras solo sirvieron para recordarle que Edward Cullen era un mujeriego del que debía apartarse—. Se le ha caído esto, Cenicienta —siguió él, sacando la zapatilla roja del bolsillo.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella alargando la mano. Pero Edward se había inclinado para tomar su pie descalzo—. Me siento como el príncipe del cuento —anunció mientras le ponía la zapatilla. Incómoda, Bella dio un paso atrás, pero la barandilla del patio le impedía ir más allá—. ¿Qué pasa? No voy a morderla.

Ella miró hacia abajo, preguntándose por qué el talón que Edward estaba tocando parecía quemarla.

—No es eso lo que dicen por ahí.

No había querido decir eso y estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Edward soltó una carcajada. El rico sonido la envolvió, haciendo que se alegrara de haber causado aquella reacción, aunque hubiera sido accidental.

—Ah, ya veo que mi reputación me precede.

No parecía enfadado, todo lo contrario. Quizá estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios.

—Perdone, yo...

—Deje que la tranquilice —la interrumpió Edward, mirándola a los ojos con tal intensidad que Bella no habría podido apartar la mirada aunque hubiera querido—. Usted no es mi tipo.

A Bella le molestó aquello, aunque debería haberse sentido aliviada. No tenía por qué no ser el tipo de Edward Cullen. Ella era razonablemente atractiva, estaba en buena forma, era inteligente y, además, se le daban bien las tareas domésticas. Y, aunque su ex marido había intentado hacerla creer lo contrario, era una persona con la que resultaba fácil llevarse bien.

—Ya.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Nada —contestó ella, levantando la barbilla—. Su vida personal no es asunto mío y me da igual el tipo de mujer que le guste, siempre que sea discreto —añadió, acariciando el pelo de su hijo—. No me haría gracia que... alguien empezara a preguntar sobre si las cigüeñas vienen o no de París por las actividades de cierto vecino.

Además, ya había compartido casa con un mujeriego y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

—Cree que me conoce, ¿verdad?

Bella tomó la manita de Alex y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su casa, pero Edward se lo impidió. De repente, lo único que había frente a ella era un ancho torso masculino que le impedía ver nada más.

—Dígame cuál cree que es mi tipo de mujer.

Ella lo miró, irritada.

—He oído lo que la gente dice sobre usted y creo que tienen razón.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Suele creer todo lo que oye?

Bella envió a Alex a jugar con el triciclo y, cuando el niño se alejó, miró a Edward de nuevo.

—A veces. Cuando puede afectar a mi hijo.

Como por ejemplo cuando se enteró de que James veía a otra mujer durante sus supuestos viajes de negocios. Entonces no había enterrado la cabeza en la arena y no pensaba hacerlo con Edward Cullen.

—Y los rumores dicen...

No iba a dejar el tema hasta que ella lo dijera claramente, de modo que sería mejor hacerlo.

—Parece que en su vida amorosa tiene solo dos exigencias, la primera que sea una mujer... —empezó a decir Bella levantando un dedo— y la segunda que respire.

—Hay una tercera, que sea guapa —replicó él, sin dejar de sonreír. Bella se sintió perdida en el verde profundo de la mirada masculina. En aquel momento, no se sentía como Cenicienta sino más bien como Caperucita Roja mirando los ojos del lobo—. Así que, en realidad, usted también es mi tipo.

Bella parpadeó, nerviosa.

—Gracias por ayudarme a salir de la ventana —murmuró, apartando la mirada—. La próxima vez, colocaré un palo para que no se cierre la ventana.

—La próxima vez que se quede encerrada en casa, solo tiene que pedirme otra llave. No hace falta que se haga daño.

—No me quedé encerrada en casa.

—¿Ah, no?

Bella se preguntaba si, como habría hecho su ex marido, Edward se reiría de ella. James no compartía su amor por las criaturas pequeñas, pero no todos los hombres eran iguales. Y que Edward Cullen, un hombre que era todo virilidad, pareciera menos un padre de familia que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido, no era razón para pensar que no podría entender sus razones para buscar una entrada alternativa a la casa, por muy inconveniente que fuera.

—En mi casa hay un par de "ocupas".

Edward se acercó al felpudo, en el que podía leerse la palabra Bienvenido, y tuvo que sonreír. Para él, Bella Swan solo parecía tener el cartel de _Aléjate de mí lo antes posible_. Aunque no podía culparla. Le había dicho que no era su tipo, pero estaba claro que ambos veían señales de peligro en el otro.

Levantando la mirada hacia la guirnalda que ella había colocado sobre la puerta unos días después de firmar el contrato de alquiler, Edward sintió su presencia tras él y respiró su aroma. Aunque podría parecer ridículo, hubiera podido jurar que olía a galletas recién sacadas del horno. O a pastel de canela.

Suspirando, se recordó a sí mismo que debía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que marcharse lo antes posible para poner distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Lo ve? —Preguntó Bella, rozando su brazo al señalar la guirnalda—. Están ahí dentro.

Edward tuvo que separar las hojas para ver a qué se refería y un par de ojos redondos se clavaron en él. Sus miradas se encontraron durante una décima de segundo antes de que el asustado pájaro saliera volando del nido, tan cerca de su cara que tuvo que apartarse para evitar la colisión.

—¡Vaya!

—Ya se lo advertí. Son "ocupas".

Edward dudó un momento, preguntándose qué otras sorpresas lo esperarían dentro de aquella guirnalda.

Cuando volvió a mirar, encontró un huevo escondido entre las hojas.

Bella se acercó a él, con su cabeza casi rozándolo mientras examinaban el delicado nido. Edward respiró de nuevo aquel aroma a vainilla y canela que le daba hambre. Pero no de comida.

—Parece que tenemos un problema.

—Lo descubrí esta mañana. Cuando tiré de la puerta para cerrarla salió un pájaro volando, como ahora. No entiendo cómo no se ha caído el huevo.

Afortunadamente, pensó Edward, o su nueva y tierna inquilina se habría muerto de pena.

—Un pájaro como ese hace su nido en el porche del club de campo todos los años. El encargado dice que es un herrerillo. Y me temo que tendrá compañía durante un mes, hasta que las crías salgan volando.

La reacción de Bella ante la noticia fue tomar uno de sus rizos y empezar a darle vueltas con un dedo, pensativa. No se hacía la manicura. Llevaba las uñas cortas, con un poco de brillo. Femenina, pero nada pretenciosa. Así era Bella Swan.

Edward pensó en la mujer con la que había estado la noche anterior. Sus uñas eran larguísimas, falsas, por supuesto, pintadas de rojo fuerte y cada una con un diminuto brillante. Edward dudaba que, con esas uñas, alguien pudiera hacer tarea alguna. Pero eso daba igual. Lo único importante era que a él no le habían impedido saciar su deseo.

En aquel momento, Alex se había aburrido de montar en triciclo. El niño, con los ojos de color canela y la piel pálida como su madre, corrió hacia ella y le tiró de la falda.

—Mami, _teno_ que ir al baño.

Bella lo tomó en brazos.

—Pobrecito. Se me había olvidado —dijo, mirando a Edward, como dejando claro que él era el culpable de la distracción. Después, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Aunque Kinnon Falls era un pueblo lleno de ciudadanos que respetaban la ley y cuya única ocupación era criar a sus hijos en un ambiente sano y agradable, a Edward no le gustaba que su nueva inquilina entrara y saliera de la casa a través de una ventana. Un nido de pájaros no merecía tanto esfuerzo.

—Espere —dijo, tomándola del brazo.

Su piel, suave y cálida, le hizo sentir la tentación de seguir explorando. Acariciar su hombro, deslizar la mano por su cuello... Los ojos femeninos se habían entrecerrado, como si el roce la hubiera hecho desear lo mismo. Edward conocía acuella mirada, sabía que Bella era una mujer apasionada por la vida y que seguramente sería igual de apasionada en la cama. Pero él también era apasionado sobre un estilo de vida que quería evitar.

Edward apartó la mano.

—Puede entrar por la puerta que conecta con mi casa —sugirió. Ella frunció el ceño y Edward supo sin preguntar que estaba pensando en su reputación—. Por el momento. Hasta que encontremos otra solución.

—De acuerdo —asintió Bella después de pensárselo.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Edward le explicó que los dos apartamentos habían sido añadidos a la casa cuando él era pequeño.

—Mi abuela se mudó después de romperse la cadera. Así podía vivir sola, pero suficientemente cerca como para que mis padres y yo la atendiéramos todos los días.

Lo mismo que Bella estaba haciendo, por su hermano Diego en aquel momento.

—¿Y quién vivía en el apartamento de Diego?

—Era mío —contestó Edward—. Cuando tenía diecisiete años llevaba una vida tan ajetreada, con gente entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo, que era una distracción para mi familia. Así que, cuando construyeron el apartamento para mi abuela, hicieron otro para mí.

Bella intentó disimular su reacción ante el comentario. No estaría bien que se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas. Aun así, era sorprendente descubrir que había empezado a ser un mujeriego tan joven... y que sus padres no parecían desaprobarlo.

Había leído un artículo del periódico local en el que Edward Cullen era nombrado el _Soltero de Oro_ del pueblo. El autor del artículo usaba palabras como "casanova" y "libertino" para describirlo.

Y, además, hacía referencia al alfiler de oro que le había entregado el alcalde, proclamándolo _Soltero de Oro_. Bella se preguntaba si sería el alfiler que Edward solía llevar en la camisa y que tocaba a menudo, como si fuera un amuleto de la suerte.

Desgraciadamente, había descubierto aquello después de firmar el contrato de alquiler. Si hubiera conocido antes a Edward Cullen no estaría metida en aquel lío, preocupada por si alguien la había visto entrar y salir de su casa. De hecho, estaría viviendo en otra parte.

Pero una cosa era segura, en otra parte los alrededores no serían tan bonitos, ni habría encontrado tan buen precio. Y no podría ahorrar para comprar su propia casa... un sueño que James había pisoteado tras su divorcio.

Por el momento, vivía en un pequeño apartamento situado en la zona residencial más elegante de Kinnon Falls, frente a un lago y un campo de golf. A la izquierda, el club de campo rodeado de jardines. Por el momento, Alex y ella habían presenciado dos fiestas, decoradas con linternas japonesas que se movían con la brisa bajo un cielo cuajado de estrellas.

Edward abrió la puerta de su casa y empujó la que conectaba con el apartamento de Bella. Pero no pudo abrir.

—Ha puesto otro cerrojo, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que sí. Como propietario del club de campo, podía ser el hombre de negocios más próspero de Kinnon Falls y podía elegir a las mujeres con las que salía, pero ella no pensaba arriesgarse. Aunque tampoco Edward habría estado interesado. A pesar de ello, Bella tenía que pensar en su reputación.

—_Teno_ que ir al baño —les recordó entonces el pequeño Alex, angustiado.

—Tardaré un minuto en entrar por la ventana para abrir el cerrojo —dijo Edward—. Puede llevarlo a mi cuarto de baño. Es la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Mientras Bella caminaba por la casa, descubría con alivio que parecía un sitio normal. Nada parecía testimoniar la vida lujuriosa de su propietario. Ni grandes espejos, ni sofás decadentes, nada que evidenciara que aquel sitio era un lugar de seducción. La decoración era muy masculina, con muebles de madera oscura y alfombras orientales. Y, para ser la casa de un hombre soltero, parecía muy limpia. Lo único que la sorprendió fue el _flíper_ que había en el salón, una máquina como la que había en los salones recreativos.

Volvió al pasillo unos minutos después y se encontró a Edward apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Ha puesto un cerrojo y una cadena?

Bella apartó la mirada, ansiosa por poner la puerta y tres cerrojos entre ellos.

—Hay que ser precavido.

—Eso es verdad —dijo él, como ratificando que hacía bien en tener recelos. Al menos, no pretendía ser algo que no era—. Y eso nos devuelve al problema de cómo va a entrar y salir de su casa.

Edward tomó dos chocolatinas de un bol de cristal que había sobre la mesa del pasillo y le ofreció una al niño y otra a ella. Bella negó con la cabeza y Edward se la dio a Alex, que agradeció el gesto sentándose sobre su mocasín para quitarle el papel. Bella iba a decir que el niño aún no había cenado, pero decidió no hacerlo. Prefería no dar explicaciones.

—El encargado del club sabe mucho sobre pájaros. Le preguntaré si puede mover el nido a otro sitio más seguro —dijo Edward entonces, sacando una cartera, de piel del bolsillo—. Por el momento, puede usar esta llave para entrar en casa.

—No, gracias. No hace falta —murmuró ella.

Era absurdo porque sí le hacía falta. Pero quería encontrar otra solución.

—No tendrá miedo de mí, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba segura de que la oferta era sincera, que la hacía por el niño. O, al menos, eso esperaba. Pero no quería ofenderlo confesándole su miedo de que su reputación pudiera empañar la suya.

—Usted lleva una vida muy ajetreada —dijo por fin—. Y no me gustaría interrumpir sus... entretenimientos.

—Pues tiene suerte —sonrió él, ofreciéndole la llave de nuevo—. Solo organizo orgías una vez cada dos meses. Este es mi mes de descanso, así que me dedico a ver vídeos.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Lo dirá en broma, ¿no?

Edward frunció el ceño. No podia culparla por creer las cosas que contaban por ahí... él mismo había propagada esos rumores.

Con otras mujeres, se sentía aliviado al ver aquella expresión de susto. Su reputación lo ayudaba a mantenerlas a distancia. Cuando lo acompañaban a alguna fiesta, lo hacían a sabiendas de que él era un hombre de una sola noche. No le exigían nada y no esperaban nada. Si tenía suerte, y a menudo ocurría así, conseguía que compartieran con él sus encantos ocultos. Lo hacían libremente, sin esperar nada. Y a Edward le gustaba eso.

Pero aquel mismo recelo oscureciendo las facciones de Bella lo molestaba. Algo le decía que era una reacción maternal... una reacción nacida de la preocupación por su hijo más que por sí misma.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Edward se encontró a sí mismo deseando romper la imagen que tan cuidadosamente había creado. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía exponer su verdadera personalidad, especialmente frente a una mujer como Bella. No quería mostrarle la personalidad que mantenía oculta porque, si bajaba la guardia, podría desear lo que se había negado a sí mismo desde...

Edward apretó los dientes. No tenía sentido recordar el pasado o pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera repetirse en el futuro.

—No soy tan malo como usted cree —suspiró por fin—. Incluso voy a la iglesia de vez en cuando.

Bella sonrió entonces.

—¿De verdad? A Alex y a mí nos encantaría ir a la iglesia el domingo —dijo, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarle las manos al niño—. Quizá pueda presentarnos a sus amigos.

Edward se sintió como un tigre acorralado por un chihuahua. Acorralado y asustado. Y un poco idiota por dejar que una mujer como ella desatara tales emociones. Primero, había despertado su libido, a pesar de ser el tipo de mujer que lo hacía salir corriendo. Después, gracias a la guirnalda que había colocado sobre la puerta, invadía su privacidad. Y, además de eso, intentaba meterse en su vida.

Sería mejor hacer algo inmediatamente, antes de que sus hormonas y su corazón ganaran la batalla a su cabeza.

Dándole a Alex una palmadita en el trasero para que entrase en el apartamento; Bella sonrió de nuevo, derritiendo años de cuidadosamente construida armadura.

—Nos veremos en la iglesia.

En ese momento, Edward supo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>Una nueva adaptacion :)<p>

¿Que les parecio? ¿Merece continuar? Dejenmelo saber por medio de un review

Saludos y suerte

*Moa*


	2. Buscando un hombre

_Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me adjudico la adaptacion._

**Capitulo 2**:_ buscando un hombre_

* * *

><p>Bella esperaba poder llevar a Alex a la guardería de la iglesia sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que llorar. El niño había tenido que soportar muchos cambios en su joven vida, perdiendo primero a su padre, aunque fuera un canalla, y después mudándose a una nueva ciudad.<p>

Pero también había cambios positivos, como por ejemplo el jardín que rodeaba la casa y su amistad con Diego, que adoraba a Alex y solía llevárselo a dar paseos en su carrito de golf. Pero los cambios, buenos o malos, estaban creando ansiedad y su hijo lo demostraba llorando más de lo normal.

Eso la hacía estar más decidida que nunca a encontrar una casa para él. Hija única de un policía, Bella también había tenido que soportar demasiados cambios y quería darle a su hijo un hogar estable y el ambiente que hubiera deseado para ella de niña... y que seguía deseando.

Y en sus sueños la idea de una vida perfecta para su hijo incluía un padre cariñoso y un montón de hermanos. Había empezado su relación con James con aquel mismo sueño. Aunque desde el principio supo que era un hombre al que le gustaban demasiado las juergas, confió en él cuando le dijo que su felicidad era lo que más le importaba. Había creído que se asentaría una vez naciera el niño, pero James pronto encontró excusas para alejarse de ella y de su hijo.

—No hacía falta que nos trajeras a la iglesia —le dijo a Edward, tuteándolo, mientras aparcaban—. Podríamos habernos visto aquí.

Durante todo el fin de semana, había tenido que molestarlo llamando a su puerta cada vez que quería entrar o salir del apartamento. Y en una ocasión en la que los dos tenían que salir, Edward había guardado la llave en un tiesto de begonias que colgaba frente a la puerta.

—No pasa nada. Ha llovido, así que no creo que haya más que un par de golfistas en el club esta mañana —dijo él, mirándola con una expresión que a Bella le pareció extraña—. A veces no puedo venir a la iglesia, especialmente cuando hace sol, pero ahora que conoces el camino...

Bella entendió entonces. En resumen, Edward estaba diciendo que la próxima vez podría ir sola. Estaba siendo hospitalario, pero dejaba claro que aquello no iba a convertirse en una costumbre. Mejor, pensó. Eso era lo que ella quería.

—¿Hay guardería en la catequesis?

—Claro que sí —contestó él—. Diego, ¿por qué no llevas a Alex a la guardería?

Bella sintió que su instinto protector se despertaba, al imaginar a su hijo solo y perdido en un sitio nuevo.

—Me gustaría llevarlo yo misma.

Despreocupado, Alex agarró la chaqueta de Diego, intentando no chocar con sus muletas, y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Bella debería alegrarse de que el niño se fuera sin protestar, pero se sintió herida.

—Diego puede hacerlo, no te preocupes. Ven, quiero presentarte a una persona.

—Se pondrá a llorar —insistió.

Y si lo hacía, ¿quién lo consolaría, quién lo abrazaría para secar sus lágrimas?

—Es mejor así —le aseguró Edward—. Los niños no lloran cuando dejan a mamá, sino cuando mamá los deja a ellos.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre niños? —murmuró ella. No quería que Edward lo oyera, pero la sonrisa irónica del hombre le dijo que no se le había escapado el comentario.

—Desde que ayudé a criar a mi hermano.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, un hombre de unos treinta años apareció en el pasillo.

—¿Está buscando a alguien, señor Edward?

Al otro lado de la puerta, un grupo de alumnos de unos diez años los miraba con descaro.

—Quiero presentarle a Bella Swan—dijo Edward, sin preámbulos—. Ella y su hijo están visitando la iglesia por primera vez. Bella, te presento al diácono Crowley

Bella lo miró, sorprendida.

El hombre que había frente a ella pareció notar su incomodidad y, después de colocarse la tiza en la mano izquierda, estrechó su mano, sonriendo. Tenía una expresión muy agradable y un rostro atractivo, de nariz aquilina y cejas oscuras.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Swan—dijo el diácono—. Espero que se convierta en miembro de nuestra congregación.

Bella estaba a punto de murmurar una réplica adecuada para poder marcharse, pero Edward parecía decidido a prolongar la incómoda conversación.

—El diácono Crowley da catequesis a los niños de cuarto. Le gustan mucho los niños... siempre está organizando excursiones y cosas así.

—No hace falta ponerse tan serio. Por favor, llámeme Tyler—dijo el hombre, sonriendo—. ¿Su hijo está en cuarto? Si quiere, puede unirse a nuestra clase.

—No, no, mi hijo está en la guardería —contestó Bella.

—Ah, estupendo. Si necesita algo o tiene alguna pregunta que hacer...

Bella entendió entonces. Aquellos dos hombres apenas se conocían. ¿Por qué si no iban a llamarse "señor Cullen" y "Diácono Crowley"? Hasta aquel momento, había creído que Edward quería presentarle a un amigo, pero estaba claro que no lo eran y ella no tenía un hijo en edad de catequesis...

Entonces, ¿por qué parecía Edward tan interesado en presentarle al diácono?

—A Bella le gusta coser —siguió su casero, intentando prolongar la conversación—. Quizá pueda convencerla para que colabore haciendo los disfraces de la obra de Navidad —añadió. La sonrisa de Edward parecía tener un doble sentido—. El diácono es un pilar de esta comunidad. Su familia ha vivido aquí durante más de un siglo. Incluso hay una carretera que lleva su apellido.

¿Por qué le estaba contando aquello?, se preguntaba Bella.

—Muy impresionante —dijo, sin saber qué cara poner.

Edward sonrió.

—Yo preferiría que le pusieran mi apellido a una montaña rusa.

No la sorprendía. Una cita con Edward Cullen seguramente sería como estar en la montaña rusa, llena de giros, ascensos emocionantes y caídas en picado. Para terminar donde había empezado. Quien se atreviera a subir tendría una historia que contar y un recuerdo para siempre, pero nada más.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo con claridad meridiana. Edward había decidido emparejarla con el diácono. Y cuando volvió a mirar a Tyler, se dio cuenta de que había elegido sabiamente. Aquel era un hombre que podría interesarla. Solo sabía de él que era un pilar de la sociedad, que parecía amable y bueno y que le gustaban los niños, pero aquel era un hombre con el que podría mantener una relación. No habría vueltas ni saltos emocionantes, ni el éxtasis de una montaña rusa, pero parecía la clase de hombre que Alex y ella necesitaban.

Sin embargo, Tyler no parecía haberse dado cuenta de las maquinaciones de Edward.

—¿Desde cuándo salen juntos? —preguntó.

—No salimos juntos. Solo vivimos juntos —contestó Bella inmediatamente. Tyler la miró, sorprendido—. Quiero decir que vivimos en la misma casa —explicó ella. Pero solo estaba empeorando las cosas—. Yo vivo atrás y él, delante.

Aquello sonaba aún peor.

Los ojos azules de Tyler se oscurecieron y Bella tenía la horrible sensación de que no solo había perdido cualquier oportunidad con el diácono sino con cualquiera que hablara con él.

Pero Edward la sacó del apuro.

—Lo que Bella quiere decir es que yo soy el propietario de la casa. Ella vive en el apartamento que hay en la parte de atrás, al lado del de mi hermano Diego.

Las cejas de Tyler bajaron hasta una posición normal.

—Ah, ya entiendo.

La conversación pareció apagarse entonces y Tyler miró por encima de su hombro a los niños que estaban librando una batalla con los libros de texto.

—¿Le gustaría venir a casa algún día? —insistió Edward, sin desalentarse—. Quizá el martes por la noche...

Bella apretó su brazo, incómoda.

—No creo que...

—Claro- dijo el diácono entonces con una sonrisa benevolente—. ¿A las ocho le parece bien?

—Perfecto —asintió Edward, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada—. Y espero que tenga apetito. Me han dicho que Bella cocina muy bien.

Aquello era demasiado. ¿Qué pensaría la gente cuando supiera que el Casanova del pueblo le estaba buscando hombres? ¿Qué pensaría Tyler?

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago al considerar las expectativas que eso podía generar en el diácono.

* * *

><p>Edward tomó el teléfono, pero se detuvo antes de marcar el último número. Debería ser algo muy sencillo pedirle a una rica heredera que lo acompañase a una fiesta benéfica, pero no podía marcar aquel número.<p>

Se sentía como un idiota... ni siquiera le gustaba aquella mujer. Pero eso nunca lo había detenido antes.

Quizá Bella tenía algo que ver con sus vacilaciones. No era el mismo desde que ella se había mudado a su casa. Al principio se decía que era porque tener a una mujer tan cerca, especialmente una tan guapa y maternal como Isabella Swan, era una incomodidad. Pero Edward se encontraba a sí mismo soñando con quitarle la goma del pelo y dejar que los rizos chocolate acariciaran su mano. Y si no tenía cuidado, imaginaba aquellos suaves rizos sobre su pecho desnudo, en la cama...

Para olvidar aquellos pensamientos, Edward recordó su resolución de salir solo con mujeres independientes o con mujeres que no tenían ningún deseo de formar una familia. Bella tenía todo lo que para él era anatema: estaba en edad de tener hijos y dejaba claro con palabras y acciones su deseo de ser madre de familia. Era la clase de mujer que buscaba permanencia... y promesas que él no podría cumplir.

Edward paseó por la cocina, recordándose a sí mismo que el fin justificaba los medios, y se obligó a marcar el número de teléfono.

Tanya Denali era la hija de un senador muy rico y, aunque su padre había muerto unos años antes; ella y su madre seguían teniendo buenas relaciones con políticos destacados. Y Edward era desde mucho tiempo atrás un conocido benefactor del hospital infantil de Kinnon Falls y organizador de actividades para recaudar fondos. Una donación de Tanya significaba una nueva máquina de resonancia magnética, y una buena palabra en el oído adecuado podría conseguir los fondos que el hospital necesitaba desesperadamente.

* * *

><p>Bella levantó a Alex en brazos y le dejó mirar las dos incorporaciones más recientes en el nido. Uno de los padres estaba sentado en la rama de un roble cercano, piando furiosamente para protestar por la invasión. Dejando a su hijo en el suelo, Bella pensó cuál sería la mejor forma de abordar el problema. Aunque pensaba que su casero podría haber tenido más tacto, agradecía que le hubiera presentado a un hombre tan agradable como el diácono.<p>

Afortunadamente, después de la misa, había podido charlar con Tyler sin la interrupción de su charlatán vecino. La conversación la había ayudado a convencerse de que los sueños del diácono se parecían a los suyos. Al diácono le encantaban los niños y quería una familia tradicional pero, como le ocurría a ella, sus exigencias recortaban mucho el número de mujeres con las que podía salir y sus opciones estaban muy limitadas.

Bella dio un paso atrás para examinar la guirnalda que colgaba sobre la puerta. Si la subía un poco con unos clavos quizá los pájaros se adaptarían sin quejarse. Y ella podría volver a usar la puerta.

Durante toda la semana había estado usando la puerta de Edward para entrar en el apartamento. A pesar de que, según él, eso no era una inconveniencia, Bella insistía en que debían encontrar otra solución. Inmediatamente. Antes de que el diácono fuera a cenar al día siguiente.

Era muy incómodo tener que entrar por allí con su hijo. Pero sería aún peor si Edward tenía que hacer de portero para el hombre con el que ella iba a cenar.

No quería darle la oportunidad de que siguiera metiéndose en su vida.

* * *

><p>Echándole valor, Edward marcó el número de teléfono. Solo era por una noche, se decía a sí mismo. Y la fiesta estaría llena de gente, así que no tendría que cenar a solas con Tanya... y arriesgarse a dar la impresión de que tenía algún interés romántico en ella.<p>

—Perdona.

Edward se volvió, sobresaltado, y encontró a Bella de pie entre el salón y la cocina. Inmediatamente, colgó el teléfono.

Los pantalones blancos que terminaban por debajo de las rodillas mostraban un estómago plano y unas pantorrillas bronceadas. La camisa azul acariciaba las curvas femeninas como a él le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Sus risos, como siempre, luchaban por escaparse de la cinta que los sujetaba. Un trocito de polen en la sien indicaba que había estado jugando en el jardín con Alex. Si estaba así de guapa un día normal, Edward podía imaginar que haría empalidecer de envidia a todas las mujeres durante el baile benéfico que se celebraría en el club de campo.

—Siento molestarte, pero es que necesito un martillo.

Alex estaba jugando entre sus rodillas.

—¡Bam, bam! —decía el niño, imitando a un popular personaje de dibujos animados.

—Las herramientas están en el armario del pasillo.

Edward empezó a caminar delante de Bella, pero se lo pensó mejor y le hizo un gesto para que ella fuera delante. La visión desde atrás era tan agradable como por delante y su cuerpo reaccionó como si acabara de volver de un retiro en un monasterio. Las hormonas de Edward estaban tan alborotadas que debía alejarse antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Tomando tres martillos diferentes del armario, los puso en la mano de Bella y se dio la vuelta abruptamente. De nuevo frente al teléfono, intentó borrar de sus pensamientos aquellos ojos marrones, los labios húmedos, entreabiertos... y volvió a la tarea que llevaba días retrasando.

Edward esperó un momento para que su corazón recuperase el ritmo normal y de nuevo se obligó a tomar el teléfono. Pero aquella vez ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de marcar un número.

—Perdona otra vez. Es que necesito un destornillador.

—Los destornilladores están al lado de los martillos —dijo Edward sin mirarla. No quería acompañarla para evitar la tortura de mirar aquel trasero redondo que lo volvía loco.

No podía esperar más para encontrar a alguien que lo acompañara al baile benéfico. Aunque nunca había tenido problemas para encontrar una mujer dispuesta a salir con él, sabía que, por cortesía, debía darle tiempo para comprar un vestido y prepararse para el evento. Y solo quedaban dos semanas.

A pesar de la urgencia, Edward no podía hacer lo que debía hacer. Estaba distraído, en parte por la imagen de Bella con aquellos pantalones y en parte preguntándose qué estaría haciendo con las herramientas. Entonces recordó que le había prometido colocar unas estanterías sobre su mesa de costura y se preguntó si habría decidido hacerlo ella misma.

Suspirando, Edward colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al pasillo.

Después de colocar un clavo sobre la puerta, Bella tiró suavemente hacia arriba de la guirnalda.

—Yo que tú no haría eso.

La profunda voz masculina casi hizo que soltara la guirnalda, con nido y todo.

—Qué susto me has dado.

Sin prestar atención al tono irritado, Edward sonrió.

—He hablado con Tim, el encargado del club, y me ha dicho que los padres podrían abandonar el nido si lo mueves.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? Mañana por la noche tengo una cita y quiero dar buena impresión.

—Y lo harás —dijo Edward, acercándose—. El diácono se quedará impresionado.

—Sí, pero imagínate la impresión que puede llevarse Tyler si tiene que entrar y salir a través de tu casa.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Tienes miedo de que los vecinos de Kinnon Falls piensen que estamos juntos?

¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no pensaba decírselo.

—No quiero que Tyler se sienta incómodo.

—Muy bien. Toma —dijo Edward entonces, poniendo la llave en su mano. Su gesto decía claramente que no admitía discusión—. Y no te preocupes por mí. Os dejaré solos.

Bella había esperado encontrar una solución para el asunto del nido, pero por el momento no parecía haberla, de modo que no tenía más remedio que aceptar la llave.

—Gracias —murmuró, incómoda.

Pero tenía que comprobar una última cosa. Edward se había ofrecido a dejarla sola con Tyler y se le ocurrió que... quizá también él tendría compañía esa noche.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos inventar un código para cuando... —Bella se puso colorada, incapaz de decirlo claramente—. Quizá podrías poner una vela en la ventana o atar una cinta al picaporte...

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara.

—O atar un cable desde la lámpara del porche hasta mi colchón y, cuando la luz se encienda y se apague, sabrás...

—Debería haber imaginado que te reirías de mi preocupación. Puede que para ti esto no sea importante, pero para mí lo es. Sobre todo, por mi hijo —lo interrumpió Bella, bajando la voz para que el niño no pudiera oírla—. La razón por la que vine a vivir a Kinnon Falls es porque quería protegerlo de ciertas cosas que no me hacen ninguna gracia...

Sobre todo, si esas cosas las hacía el padre del niño, pero eso no pensaba contárselo.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella y Bella, sintiéndose pequeña de repente, dio un paso atrás. Pero eso no sirvió de nada. Edward seguía dejándola sin aliento.

—¿Hay cosas que no te hacen ninguna gracia? Pues yo, cuando quiero, puedo ser muy... gracioso.

* * *

><p>Su cita con Tyler empezó mal. Bella no oyó el timbre del apartamento y fue Edward quien lo recibió en la puerta, con una fusta en la mano y una dudosa sonrisa en los labios. Edward había dicho que los dejaría solos, pero aparentemente había cambiado de opinión.<p>

Con los vaqueros gastados y la camiseta que marcaba sus músculos, parecía un adolescente. Un adolescente muy bien formado. Tyler, por otra parte, estaba vestido para la ocasión con pantalones de pinzas, una camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. Estudiándolo discretamente desde el salón, Bella se preguntó si Tyler podría ser el hombre con el que algún día criaría a Alex. A juzgar por su relación con los parroquianos y el respeto que sentían por él, parecía una buena posibilidad. Y si el diácono no era para ella, seguiría intentándolo hasta que encontrase al hombre adecuado. Nunca más volvería a casarse con alguien que no cumpliera todas sus exigencias. Y nunca más volvería a creer que podía cambiar a un hombre.

Bella dio un paso hacia Tyler, con Alex pegado a su pierna como un aplique, mientras Edward le explicaba por qué llevaba una fusta en la mano.

—El encargado la encontró en el establo —estaba diciendo, mientras movía la fusta de gastado cuero—. Louis cree que puede tener más de cien años.

Tyler se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer con ella?

Edward sonrió, perverso.

—Al principio, pensé usarla yo mismo, pero al final he decidido hacer algo más original.

Temiéndose lo peor, Bella decidió intervenir en la conversación y llevarse a Tyler a su apartamento.

—No creo que tengas que explicar...

Pero Edward estaba decidido a terminar la explicación... y a avergonzarla, por supuesto.

—He pensado colgarla en el restaurante del club —dijo, con expresión inocente—. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer con ella?

Edward comprobó que Bella se había puesto colorada. Su plan estaba funcionando. Si ella pensaba que era un libertino, lo evitaría a toda costa. Pero la verdad era que le gustaba tomarle el pelo y verla reaccionar con la inocencia de una cría. Le gustaba ver cómo apretaba los labios, revelando un bochorno que intentaba disimular. Le gustaba ver cómo sus ojos marrones se iluminaban cuando se sentía amenazada. Le gustaba... le gustaban demasiadas cosas de ella.

Apartando la mirada de los tentadores labios, Edward se volvió hacia el hombre que esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo. El diácono era una buena persona y trataría bien a Bella. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que eso no era suficiente. ¿Sería ella feliz con aquel hombre?

Si la relación no funcionaba, se sentiría consumido de culpabilidad por haberlos presentado. Tenía que asegurarse de que eran perfectos el uno para el otro y, para ello, tendría que saber más sobre el diácono Crowley.

—¿Qué coche tiene, diácono?

Bella lo miró como si quisiera fulminarlo. Pero Tyler empezó a contar, entusiasmado, que estaba restaurando un Mustang de 1965. Aunque el asunto del Mustang le pareció fascinante, Edward pensó que eso no le serviría de nada a Bella y decidió que una pregunta más personal le daría una mejor idea sobre si eran compatibles o no.

—Usted parece un hombre de altos ideales, diácono. Dígame, ¿cuál le parece el mejor atributo en una mujer?

Buena pregunta. Eso le diría mucho sobre si era o no el hombre ideal para Bella.

—Edward, por favor...

El diácono sonrió.

—No pasa nada, Bella. Es una pregunta justa —dijo, mirando a Edward como si fuera un alumno al que debía dar explicaciones—. Está escrito que el encanto es engañoso y la belleza se marchita, pero una mujer que ama a Dios es una mujer perfecta.

—Eso no vale —protestó Edward—. Es muy fácil contestar con un proverbio.

—Pues yo conozco otro proverbio: "El que guarda su lengua, guarda su vida" —replicó entonces Bella, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Después, tomó al diácono Crowley por el brazo y prácticamente lo metió en el apartamento, tarea nada fácil considerando que Alex estaba colgado de una de sus piernas.

Pero Edward juró no rendirse tan fácilmente. Había querido que Tyler Crowley y Bella se conocieran porque el diácono tenía buena reputación, pero no la había comprobado personalmente. Su conciencia no descansaría tranquila viendo a la inocente Bella entregar su corazón a un hombre que podría no merecer su amor.

Pero la honestidad lo hizo reconocer que su preocupación por aquella pareja podría no ser completamente altruista. Había algo en Bella que le hacía desear no solo protegerla, sino guardarla para sí mismo. Seguramente, en un mundo ideal, podría haberla considerado la mujer perfecta para él.

Pero aquel no era un mundo ideal. Y tampoco tenía garantías de que Tyler fuera el hombre ideal para ella.

Diácono o no, Tyler Crowley tenía defectos como cualquier otro hombre. Y Edward pensaba averiguarlo todo sobre él antes de que terminara la velada.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, aunque un review siempre es bien recibido<em>

_Nos leemos_

_Moa_


	3. Cena con dos hombres

_Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me adjudico la adaptacion y traduccion_

_**Capitulo 3**: Cena con dos hombres_

* * *

><p>Tras desanimar a Edward para que no los siguiera al interior del apartamento, Bella le pidió a Tyler que fuera con ella a la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. No sabía a qué estaba jugando su casero, pero no pensaba dejar que se metiera en sus cosas.<p>

—Huele muy bien —dijo Tyler, sentándose en una silla—. ¿Qué es?

—Pollo guisado con arroz —contestó Bella, echando cebolla en la sartén—. Tiene que cocerse un poco. Y, mientras tanto, podríamos hablar de la catequesis.

Como había esperado, el tema era algo de lo que al diácono le gustaba hablar y sirvió para romper el hielo. A pesar de ello, seguían sintiéndose un poco incómodos. Quizá al final de la noche, cuando los efectos del interrogatorio de Edward se hubieran disipado, podrían relajarse...

Pero, de repente, Edward entró en la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios y una botella de vino en la mano.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no tenis vino y he decidido traer una botella.

Bella lo miró, incrédula.

—Pero yo no... Nosotros no...

No sabía nada sobre los hábitos de Tyler con el alcohol, pero como el vino de misa era zumo de uva, imaginaba que no era bebedor.

Edward sacó un par de copas del armario, llenó una y se la ofreció a Bella.

—¿Y tú, Taylor? ¿Te apetece tomar algo que te anime?

Tyler levantó las manos.

—No, gracias. No bebo.

Lo que había pensado. Tenía que sacar a Edward de allí antes de que ofendiera a Tyler y echara a perder su oportunidad con un hombre que parecía tan adecuado para ella.

—¿No? —insistió Edward, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo—. ¿Qué tal un caramelo de menta?

Tyler aceptó uno y Alex tomó tres. Estupendo. Además, le quitaría el apetito al niño.

—Tiene una casa preciosa, señor Cullen.

El pobre diácono estaba intentando ser amable.

—Gracias, Taylor. Mi familia la construyó hace muchos años- dijo Edward, casi sacando pecho—. Y cuando mis padres me dejaron las tierras a mí, pensé que un club de campo podría ser un buen centro social para la comunidad y satisfaría mis propios intereses.

¿Sus propios intereses? ¿Por ejemplo, llevar a las mujeres de Kinnon Falls hasta su cama? Antes de que pudiera seguir dando explicaciones, Bella lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al pasillo.

—¿Qué estás intentando hacer?

—Nada. Solo estaba charlando con Taylor. Parece muy tenso y...

—Se llama Tyler —replicó Bella, entre dientes—. Y tú lo sabes bien.

—¿De verdad? Bueno los dos nombres son muy parecidos, aunque creo que Taylor le va mejor.

Estaba claro que quería sacarla de quicio. Bella contó hasta diez. La próxima vez que tuviera una cita, si había una próxima vez, se encontraría con él en otra parte.

—Además, tú no tienes que preocuparte por él. Eso es cosa mía.

—No me gusta decir esto, pero no parecíais muy relajados —insistió Edward—. El pobre parecía estar sentado sobre brasas.

—Si nos dejas solos durante cinco minutos...

Edward levantó una mano, en dirección a la cocina.

¿No huele a quemado?

—¡El pollo!

Bella corrió hacia la cocina, quitó la sartén del fuego y comprobó los daños. El fondo de la sartén se había quemado.

—No lo muevas —aconsejó Edward, mirando por encima de su hombro. Después, como si estuviera en su casa, sacó un plato del armario—. Echa el contenido aquí. La parte quemada se quedará abajo.

Bella dejó caer los hombros.

—Se ha estropeado. Quizá deberíamos pedir una pizza.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Alex, entusiasmado.

—No la traen hasta aquí. Estamos demasiado lejos del pueblo —dijo Edward, metiendo una cuchara de madera en el plato—. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? A lo mejor no sabe tan mal.

—Sí, claro —dijo Bella, apartando la cara cuando él le ofreció la cuchara—. La culpa es tuya. Si no hubieras venido a molestar, no habría olvidado que tenía la sartén al fuego.

Edward probó el contenido del plato, como si no la hubiera oído.

—No está tan malo. De hecho, está muy rico.

Edward sabía que era el culpable de la distracción y, minimizando el daño, intentaba paliar su papel en el asunto.

—Muy bien. Cómetelo tú.

Recientemente, le habían pagado el vestido que había hecho para la fiesta de fin de curso de una alumna del instituto y Bella pensó que quizá debería salir con Tyler a cenar fuera.

—Si insistes...

Para su sorpresa, Edward puso otro plato en la mesa y empezó a servir el pollo con arroz. Cuando había terminado de servir, apartó la silla que estaba al lado de Tyler y le hizo un gesto a Bella para que se sentara. El diácono se levantó, apurado, y Alex se levantó también, copiando el gesto.

Con una sonrisa desesperada, Bella tomó asiento. Aquella no iba a ser la cena que esperaba. Tyler y Alex se sentaron de nuevo y, cuando el niño tomó el tenedor, Edward sujetó su mano.

—Quizá al diácono Crowley le gustaría decir una oración.

Un punto más para Edward. En la confusión, Tyler había olvidado dar las gracias por la comida, quemada o no.

El diácono inclinó la cabeza y a Bella le pareció una eternidad hasta que pronunció la palabra "amén".

Alex, que siempre decía lo que pensaba, lo miró con cara de aburrimiento.

—¡Qué largo!

La próxima vez, Bella no solo se encargaría de encontrarse con el diácono en otra parte, también buscaría una niñera.

Afortunadamente, el pollo no sabía a quemado. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Edward sonrió, encantado consigo mismo. Y antes de que se le ocurriera un tema de conversación interesante, él se puso a hablar sobre coches. Estupendo. La noche no transcurría como Bella había previsto, gracias a su casero.

Cuando terminaron de comer y los platos estaban limpios, Bella sabía mucho más de lo que hubiera querido saber sobre el Mustang de Tyler.

El diácono era un hombre encantador. Amable, atractivo, inteligente y decente. Le gustaría pasar algún tiempo a solas con él, algo que no ocurriría si la segunda parte de la cita era igual que la primera. Edward tenía que desaparecer.

—Todo está yendo muy bien, ¿no te parece? —le susurró él mientras colgaba los paños de cocina.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Edward pensaba que aquello iba bien? Recuperando la compostura, miró por encima de su hombro a Tyler, que estaba ayudando a Alex a limpiar el mantel.

—Me gustaría darle una oportunidad a esta relación, pero eso es imposible con tanta gente.

—A lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte —se ofreció Edward—. Puedo entretener a Alex y, mientras, Tyler y tú podréis... charlar sin que nadie os interrumpa. ¿Quieres colocar una vela en la ventana o atar una cinta al picaporte?

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Esta noche no harán falta velas ni cintas.

—Muy bien —sonrió él, guiñándole un ojo—. Hazlo esperar.

Bella respiró profundamente. Debería explicarle que aquello era una elección, no una estrategia. Pero estaba segura de que Edward no lo entendería. Sus vidas eran completamente diferentes y dudaba que pudieran entenderse en un tema como aquel.

Edward miró por encima de su hombro mientras se llevaba a Alex a su casa. Eso les daría la oportunidad de hablar como dos adultos y... quizá de robar algún beso.

La última posibilidad lo molestó más de lo que quería reconocer y no sabía por qué. El diácono era un hombre agradable, pero algo le decía que Tyler no era hombre para Bella.

Aunque eso no debería importarle. Bella era solo su inquilina. Entonces, ¿por qué lo molestaba tanto la idea de que se sentaran en el sofá, juntos? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan posesivo con Bella cuando ella era exactamente la clase de mujer que había jurado evitar?

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? Al parecer Edward esta un poquito celoso, aunque ni él se de cuenta.<em>

_Gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos; a **Gabymuse** y **Aina-art** por sus comentarios. _

_Nos leemos_

_Besos_

_Moa :)  
><em>


	4. Compensacion

_Nada de esto me pertenece tan solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion._

_**Capitulo 4:**__ Compensacion_

* * *

><p>—¿Eres modista? —preguntó Tyler, acercándose a la máquina de coser.<p>

Bella asintió.

—Últimamente, la mayoría de los trabajos que hago son cortinas y manteles que me encarga una diseñadora de Kinnon Falls. Pero quiero ampliar mi clientela para no depender solo de ella.

—Ese vestido que llevas es muy bonito. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Sí. Gracias —sonrió Bella.

Se sentía orgullosa de su habilidad con la aguja, pero la costura no era un tema demasiado interesante y, pensando que la mejor forma de ayudarlo a relajarse era hacer que hablara de sí mismo, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá y le preguntó por sus obligaciones en la parroquia.

Estaban charlando tranquilamente cuando se abrió la puerta del salón. Por supuesto era Edward, con Alex de la mano. El primero llevaba una copa de helado que debía haber servido para el niño y los dos llevaban una visera con el logo del club de campo y un cinturón con herramientas que, en el caso de su hijo, arrastraba por el suelo.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció cuando la vio sentada con Tyler en el sofá.

—Pensé que estaríais en la cocina. Hemos decidido que Alex va a ayudarme a colocar la estantería, si te parece bien.

Bella lo miró, escéptica. Él sabía que quería estar a solas con Tyler. Incluso se había ofrecido a cuidar de Alex para dejarlos solos. Pero debía concederle el beneficio de la duda; quizá había pensado que no los molestaría en la otra habitación.

Bella se rindió con un suspiro y, durante los minutos siguientes, los tres hombres se pusieron a colocar la estantería... Alex sujetando el bote de clavos y Edward clavando la madera mientras Tyler la sujetaba.

Estupendo, pensó Bella, mientras paseaba por la habitación sintiendo que estaba de sobra. Cuando terminaron, intentó contener su impaciencia haciendo un gesto de aprobación. Agradecía aquella estantería que le era tan necesaria, pero no podía evitar desear que Edward hubiera elegido mejor momento.

Haciéndole un gesto a Tyler para que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá, esperó que su casero entendiera la pista y desapareciera de una vez.

Para su alivio, Edward se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

—Y ahora podemos volver al programa establecido dijo, sonriendo—. Alex, no olvides tu helado.

El niño tomó la copa de helado que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa, pero pesaba mucho y se le inclinó peligrosamente hacia un lado. Tyler se levantó para ayudarlo, pero después de la increíble experiencia de haber montado una estantería, a su hijo el gesto le pareció un insulto.

—Yo _puero_ solo —insistió el niño, tirando de la copa.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ninguno de los cuatro tuvo tiempo de ver el helado de tres sabores cayendo... sobre la camisa y el pantalón de Tyler.

—Oh, Tyler, cómo lo siento.

Bella se dispuso a limpiarlo, pero Edward se le adelantó. Sacando una paleta de su cinturón de herramientas, empezó a quitar pedazos de helado de la camisa del hombre. Como atontado, el diácono se limitaba a mirar.

Y, por si aquello no fuera suficientemente horrible, Alex empezó a hacer pucheros. Bella no sabía si consolar a su hijo, limpiar la camisa de Tyler o matar a Edward por haber causado el desastre.

Además, su casero estaba empeorando la situación al restregar el chocolate, la fresa y la vainilla por la camisa de Tyler. Un gran trozo de helado colgaba bajo el cinturón del diácono y Edward le dio la paleta.

—Eso puede limpiarlo usted.

Unos minutos después, tras enviar a Alex a su habitación para que se pusiera el pijama, Bella observó incrédula cómo el hombre que ya no sería su futuro marido salía de su apartamento y arrancaba el coche a toda velocidad. No tenía ninguna duda de que no volvería a llamarla.

Edward le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Siento mucho que no haya ido como esperabas.

—El hombre que acaba de marcharse de mi apartamento podría haberse convertido en el padre de Alex.

—¿Estás buscando un padre para Alex o un marido para ti? —Preguntó él, tomando su mano—. Tu hijo se hará mayor algún día. ¿No quieres que el hombre con el que te cases sea alguien que te guste?

—Eso es secundario.

Si hubiera pensado más en un padre para sus hijos antes de casarse con James, quizá se habría dado cuenta de que él pensaba usar al nuevo miembro de la familia como excusa para convertirse en un marido infiel. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella tuvo que reconocer que en el fondo de su corazón siempre supo que James no tenía ningún deseo de convertirse en padre de familia. Tontamente, había confiado en que se entusiasmara al ver aquel niño tan precioso. Fue una dura lección, pero Bella había aprendido que era imposible cambiar a una persona.

Furiosa, clavó la mirada en la carretera, sabiendo que quizá nunca encontraría un hombre con tantas buenas cualidades como el diácono.

—Además, creo que Tyler hubiera sido un padre de familia estupendo.

—Tyler es un buen hombre —dijo Edward, con voz cálida y firme—. Pero creo que puedes encontrar algo mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está ese hombre que, supuestamente, está esperando que yo aparezca en su vida?

No le gustaba ser sarcástica, pero Edward había conseguido sacarla de quicio.

Él abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo. Después, como si lo hubiera pensado mejor, cerró la puerta para que no pudiera seguir mirando el polvo de las ruedas del diácono.

Bella empezó a pasear por el pasillo, agitada. Edward la observaba, admirando la gracia de su paso a pesar del nerviosismo. Quizá debería disculparse por haber hecho que su pretendiente saliera corriendo. Una involuntaria sonrisa iluminó su rostro al pensar que ella seguía libre... Pero no tenía sentido reaccionar así cuando lo último que deseaba era mantener una relación con su inquilina.

Bella se paró de repente.

—Esto te hace gracia, ¿verdad?

—No, yo...

—Lo has hecho a propósito —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿Por qué? ¿Es un juego para ti? ¿Es que ganas puntos por destrozar la vida de las personas que te rodean?

—Claro que no. Yo...

—Da igual. Puedes ahorrarte la excusa —volvió a interrumpirlo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Ya veo que las cosas no funcionan como había esperado. Quizá sería mejor que me mudase.

—No deberías... —empezó a decir Edward.

Pero era absurdo recordarle que aquel era un sitio perfecto para criar un niño y el más barato que encontraría en Kinnon Falls.

—Podría irme a vivir con mi madre hasta que pudiera comprar una casa —siguió Bella, pensativa.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, muy serio.

—¿Debo recordarte tu contrato... y la cláusula por la que debes atender a Diego cuando yo estoy trabajando?

Ella levantó los ojos, frustrada.

—Seguro que puedes encontrar otro inquilino que quiera hacerlo.

—No quiero otro inquilino.

Y la verdad de aquella frase lo molestaba. No quería que nadie más cuidase de su hermano. Bella era tan maternal que estaba seguro de que cuidaría de Diego como si fuera alguien de su familia. Incluso había empezado a regañarlo por comer demasiadas hamburguesas y estaba dándole lecciones de cocina para que comiera de forma más sana.

Pero lo que realmente angustiaba a Edward era saber que la quería en su casa por razones que no tenían nada que ver con Diego.

—Ese es tu problema.

—Has firmado un contrato de un año y espero que lo cumplas —insistió él, muy serio. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que sería así. Bella era una mujer de palabra. Por eso estaba allí. Le había dicho a su hijo que no tendrían que mudarse nunca más y lo haría fueran cuales fueran los obstáculos—. Los pájaros se habrán ido dentro de una semana. Entonces podremos vivir con más privacidad.

Alex apareció corriendo por el pasillo, con un coche en la mano. Llevaba la camiseta del pijama al revés y Bella lo tomó en brazos.

—Ya, seguro. Hasta la próxima vez que decidas meterte en mi vida.

Edward no la culpaba por estar enfadada con él. No había querido cargarse la cita, pero sabía que ella no lo creería.

—Deja que te compense.

No tenía ni idea de cómo podía hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo, aunque fuera rebajarle un poco el alquiler. Desgraciadamente, si sugería eso ella creería que quería comprarla.

En ese momento, la expresión de Bella se iluminó. Si hubiera habido una bombilla sobre su cabeza, se habría encendido.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Ya sé qué puedes hacer para compensarme.

Era algo que la ayudaría mucho... solo esperaba que Edward no lo encontrara demasiado presuntuoso. Esperando aprovecharse de su sentimiento de culpabilidad por estropearle la noche, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y funcionó.

La expresión del hombre sé había oscurecido.

—Muy bien- dijo Edward, con su voz llena de promesas. Y de peligro—. Pero espero algo a cambio.

—Ven aquí y te mostraré lo que quiero —dijo Edward, mientras entraban en la librería del club de campo. Una vez allí, tomó un libro de la estantería. La historia del golf, era el título—. Este puede tener alguna fotografía interesante.

—Espero que sí.

Mientras pasaba las páginas, un cliente lo empujó sin querer y, cuando miró a Bella, sus ojos de color marrón lo marearon. No tenía poder contra aquella magia, por eso no había perdido tiempo llevando a cabo la promesa que le había hecho el día anterior.

—Vamos a sentarnos fuera, hay menos gente —sugirió.

Menos gente y más sitio para poner distancia entre ellos. Y quizá una vez fuera, las lilas lo distraerían del delicioso aroma que parecía atraerlo sin remisión.

Tomando su brazo, la llevó hasta una mesa donde podrían tomar un café mientras hablaban de negocios. Pero cuando iban a sentarse vio a Tanya, tomando la primera copa del día.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ese banco del porche también nos vendría bien.

Una vez sentados, Bella distrajo su nerviosismo mirando el hermoso jardín, lleno de flores y pájaros.

—La primavera es mi época favorita del año —murmuró, como para sí misma.

—Sobre el diseño de los uniformes...

—La camisa blanca y los pantalones oscuros que llevan tus empleados no los diferencia de los clientes. Pero si eligieras un color especial, como el verde oscuro por ejemplo, y un logo en la camisa, sería fácil reconocerlos como empleados. Además, podrían conservar su individualidad eligiendo el corte de la ropa.

Bella respiró profundamente antes de seguir y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba en su elemento. A sus empleados nunca les había importado demasiado el uniforme, así que cuando Bella le había pedido que recomendase sus servicios a los clientes que organizaban fiestas y recepciones, le había parecido una compensación perfecta. Ella le hacía un favor y él...

Edward apartó una imagen erótica de su mente. No tenía sentido pensar en cosas que nunca tendrían lugar. Que nunca podrían tener lugar.

Entonces, ¿por qué le había pedido algo a cambio? Pensaba pedirle que hiciera algo más por Diego... cualquier cosa menos algo para sí mismo.

Un carrito de golf pasó a unos metros de ellos y el conductor los saludó con la mano. Bella devolvió el saludo a Diego y después se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa que lo hizo desear abrazarla, apartar los cabellos oscuros de su frente y deslizar los labios por su cuello.

Edward se levantó del banco y empezó a pasear por el porche.

—¿No tienes que ir a buscar a Alex a la catequesis?

—Aún es pronto —contestó ella—. La clase acaba a las doce.

Un movimiento bajo las sombrillas llamó la atención de Edward. Para su horror, Tanya se había levantado de la silla y se dirigía hacia él, sujetándose el sombrero para que no se la llevara el viento.

—Edward Cullen, he estado esperando tu llamada —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Aparentemente sorprendida al ver a Bella, Tanya la miró de arriba abajo y después se volvió hacia Edward con un giro de su rubia melena—. Eres muy malo. ¿Has estado evitándome?

Bella se levantó, apretando el libro con fuerza. Había que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de aquella mirada de desprecio.

—Creo que nuestra reunión ha terminado —dijo, mirando a Tanya—. Haré algunos bocetos y te los daré en un par de días.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan rígida. Obviamente, la había molestado la actitud de Tanya. Y eso lo alegraba.

Pero no podía dejarla marchar de esa forma y la tomó del brazo.

—Tanya, deja que te presente a mi vecina, Bella Swan.

La otra mujer se ajustó la correa del bolso sobre el hombro.

—Encantada de conocerla —dijo, sin sonreír. Después, se acercó a Edward y le puso una mano en el brazo—. He dicho que no a dos invitaciones para asistir al baile benéfico. Sigo esperando que me lo pidas tú.

Tanya le puso una mano en la cintura, un gesto de intimidad que lo puso nervioso. Era una gran benefactora, pero la idea de pasar una noche con ella lo llenaba de angustia.

Recordándose a sí mismo que aquello era más importante que sus propios deseos, Edward intentó sonreír.

—Es una sugerencia muy tentadora...

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Encantada de conocerla —dijo, antes de darse la vuelta.

Pero Edward la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

—Pero no puede ser. La señora Swan me ha pedido que vaya con ella —dijo, impulsivamente.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo no voy a...

—¿Aceptar un no como respuesta? —la interrumpió él, apretando su brazo—. Como ves, Tanya, la señora Swan es una mujer muy persistente.

Bella intentó soltarse. Debería haber sabido que la "compensación" se volvería contra ella. Tenía que aclarar aquello inmediatamente, antes de que empezaran los rumores. Tanya la miró de arriba abajo y después se volvió hacia Edward.

—No parece tu tipo.

—Es una mujer poco usual.

Con un gesto imperioso, Tanya dio un paso hacia la terraza, pero se volvió y miró fijamente a Bella.

—Será mejor que te lo advierta, cariño, Edward solo busca una cosa. Y, la verdad, no creo que tú puedas satisfacerlo.

* * *

><p>Primero GRACIAS a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a <strong>Gabymuse y ladya87<strong> por sus comentarios :)

_**Proximo capi:**_

_"...acercó su cara y ella no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para protestar. Aunque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y sabía que, una vez que los labios del hombre rozaran los suyos, no podría apartarse..."_

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Aquellas personas que esperan un nuevo capi, tengo una noticia. Tal vez sabran que aparte de esta historia tambien estoy traduciendo dos mas, lo cual me toma mucho tiempo. Y luego estan mis horarios en la universidad, que hacen que mi horario sea muy apretado. Por los cual, aveces me toma tiempo traducir o simplemente me olvido de a cuál historia corresponde una nueva actualizacion. Asi que decidi traducir un capi de cada historia por adelantado y serian ustedes las que decidieran cuando serian subidos. Desde ahora cada historia sera actualizada dependiendo del numero de reviews que esta tenga. Pero no se preocupen porque no sera un número alto. Proxima actualizacion de Sin compromiso sera al llegar a los 10 reviews.

PD. Los capis de las otras historias seran subidos en los proximos dias y luego tomaron el mismo metodo que esta. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o no estan de acuerdo, pueden dejar su opinion y yo la tomare en cuenta.

Besos Moa


	5. Temor

Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion

Capitulo 5: Temor

* * *

><p>—Vaya, qué simpática —dijo Bella cuando Tanya desapareció. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular el sarcasmo—. Cuando la gente se entere de que voy al baile contigo, que no pienso ir por cierto, nunca podré conocer a un hombre decente.<p>

Edward ignoró el insulto y, siguiendo su ejemplo, Bella decidió ignorar el comentario de Tanya de que no tenía lo que hacía falta para satisfacer a un hombre como él.

Pero tampoco había sido capaz de satisfacer a James, y esa era la excusa que usó su ex marido para gastarse los ahorros de años en viajes y regalos para su amante. Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la ola de angustia y culpabilidad que amenazaba con destrozar la poca autoestima que le quedaba.

—Vamos, no pasa nada —dijo Edward, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, en un gesto destinado a consolarla, pero que solo consiguió hacer que sintiera un escalofrío—. Que te vean conmigo en el baile, incluso que salga tu fotografía en el periódico, servirá para que un montón de hombres quieran salir contigo.

—Ese es el problema —protestó Bella, intentando apartarse para que nadie los viera en aquella comprometida situación. Pero Edward no se lo permitió, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en la cara—. Los hombres que estén interesados en mí después de verme contigo son exactamente los hombres a los que yo quiero evitar. Espero que no te ofendas.

—Claro que no —dijo él. Pero Edward vio que sus ojos se habían oscurecido—. Tengo una idea. Tú vas conmigo al baile y yo te compenso por estropear tu cita con Tyler.

—No, gracias.

—Me prometiste un favor.

—¡Eso es ridículo! No te debo nada. ¿O has olvidado el helado que le diste a mi hijo para que se lo tirase a Taylor, digo a Tyler?

Por Dios bendito. Ella misma llamaba Taylor al diácono. Estaba nerviosa... algo que ocurría a menudo cuando su casero estaba cerca.

—Yo no le dije que se lo tirase encima. Esa fue cosa suya —protestó Edward. Pero su expresión le decía que no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que había pasado—. Tú me has pedido un favor como compensación por el incidente y te lo he hecho. Acabo de contratarte para que diseñes los nuevos uniformes de mis empleados.

—Pues será mejor que olvidemos el asunto.

Edward la soltó entonces y Bella sintió que esa separación le dolía más que cuando James la había dejado llevándose con él su dinero y sus sueños.

—De eso nada. Hicimos un trato y tenemos que cumplirlo. Cuando yo hago una promesa, la cumplo —insistió él, con la actitud de alguien que no piensa seguir discutiendo—. Irás conmigo al baile benéfico. Y para mostrarte mi gratitud, te presentaré a un médico que está soltero. Es un hombre muy respetable.

—¿Un médico?

La primera cita había sido un desastre porque había cometido el error de quedar con Tyler en territorio de Edward. Quizá no habría ido tan mal si hubiera quedado en territorio neutral. Considerando el calibre de la proposición, Bella decidió que no sería sensato rechazarla.

—Pediatra —explicó Edward. El entusiasmo de Bella debía reflejarse en su rostro porque él sonrió—. Nos veremos aquí el sábado. Él vendrá a comer después de jugar al golf.

Era tan tentador que no podía rehusar. Un hombre estimado en la comunidad, próspero en su negocio, como probaba que fuera socio del club de campo, y pediatra, además. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pero quizá estaba siendo frívola.

—¿Es guapo? —preguntó, empeorando aún más la situación.

—Es el Cary Grant de Kinnon Falls.

Si lo que Edward decía era cierto, Bella saldría con el mismo demonio. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá el demonio era su casero.

Edward le guiñó un ojo y estrechó su mano como firmando el acuerdo.

Y la verdad era que no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de que el diablo tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

Después de limpiar una telaraña en la ventana del cuarto de su hijo, Bella guardó la aspiradora en el armario del pasillo.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Alex, decorada con cenefas infantiles, suspiró satisfecha. Aquella sería la alegre habitación en la que su hijo se despertaría durante los próximos años. Y ella se había divertido haciendo la colcha y las pantallas de la lámpara con una tela a juego. Quizá para cuando empezase el colegio, habría ahorrado suficiente dinero como para dar la entrada de una casa. Para entonces, quizá Alex no querría dibujitos en las paredes y empezaría a pensar en coches o en el fútbol.

Bella miró la alfombra que había hecho mientras estaba embarazada, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Con un poco de suerte, volvería a quedarse embarazada, después de haberse casado, por supuesto, y llenaría su casa de hermanitos para Alex. Mientas cerraba la ventana, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Daría cualquier cosa por llenar aquella alfombra con media docena de niños. Quizá tendrían los ojos marrones como Alex y ella. O quizá azules, o grises, dependiendo de cómo fueran los del padre.

De repente, la imagen de unos ojos verdes rodeados de espesas pestañas oscuras apareció en su mente. Una imagen que Bella intentó hacer desaparecer como había hecho desaparecer la telaraña en la habitación de su hijo. El problema era que aquella imagen seguía grabada en su cerebro y era mucho más aterradora que cualquier araña.

Cuando se volvió, vio el coche de plástico con el que Alex había estado jugando unos minutos antes. Seguramente estaría viendo los dibujos animados, pensó.

Pero cuando entró en el salón, comprobó que la televisión estaba apagada. Quizá habría ido a la cocina para comer un plátano. Bella miró su reloj. Era raro. Alex no se perdería los dibujos del Conejo de la Suerte por nada del mundo.

En la cocina tampoco estaba y tampoco en su dormitorio.

Bella empezó a asustarse.

—Tiene que haberse escondido —dijo en voz alta, como para convencerse a sí misma—. ¿Alex? Sal de donde estés para que te vea mamá.

Después de haber mirado de nuevo en todas las habitaciones, armarios e incluso en el cesto de la ropa sucia, su corazón se encogió. ¿Dónde podía estar? Alex no solía desobedecerla nunca.

Bella intentó recordar qué habían estado haciendo antes del episodio de la araña. El desayuno, los dibujos... ¡Diego! Su vecino estaba en el jardín y los había saludado al pasar.

Oh, no. ¿Podría haber salido Alex por la ventana mientras ella estaba pasando la aspiradora? Vivían en un piso bajo y el niño podría haber saltado sin hacerse daño. Abriendo la ventana de golpe, Bella vio a Diego en el carrito que le servía para cortar la hierba. Frente a él, el lago que separaba la casa del club de campo. A su izquierda, el puente que conectaba las dos propiedades. ¿Podría haberse...?

Bella se sintió mareada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar con normalidad. Su corazón latía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

—¿Alex? —lo llamó con la voz rota—. ¡Alex!

Desgraciadamente, la voz no le salía de la garganta.

Salió corriendo del apartamento y llamó a Edward, esperando, que él la ayudara a buscar al niño.

—Estoy aquí —dijo él, desde una de las habitaciones.

—¡Edward! —volvió a gritar ella, corriendo por el pasillo. Con las prisas, se golpeó una rodilla contra uno de los muebles, pero no dejó de correr.

—Aquí.

Bella se sujetó la rodilla dolorida, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Es Alex. No sé dónde está. Dejé la ventana abierta... —empezó a decir, entrando en su habitación. Y se quedó helada.

Un alivio inmediato la recorrió al ver a Alex tumbado en la cama al lado de Edward. Estaban muy relajados. Viendo los dibujos, con una caja vacía de cereales azucarados al lado. El niño tenía las piernas cruzadas, en la misma postura que Edward.

—Espera un momento. Esto es lo mejor —la interrumpió él, levantando una mano. Bella los miró, incrédula, mientras soltaban una carcajada—. Ese conejo da unos saltos increíbles —dijo Edward, apoyándose en un codo para mirar al niño—. ¡Piong! —exclamó, haciendo un gesto con la mano que a Alex le pareció hilarante.

—¡Piong! —gritó el niño.

—¡He estado buscándote por toda la casa, Alex! —exclamó Bella, tomando a su hijo en brazos como si hubieran estado separados durante siglos—. Por favor, no vuelvas a marcharte sin pedirme permiso. Podrías haberte hecho daño y yo no habría sabido dónde encontrarte.

Alex intentó apartarse, pero su madre no se lo permitió. El miedo la obligaba a abrazarlo como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida. Cuando el niño consiguió escurrirse, Bella miró a su mentor, que estaba apretando el botón del mando para bajar el volumen del televisor.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—He estado buscando a mi hijo —empezó a decir ella. En ese momento, no pudo contener las lágrimas, que tuvo que secarse con la mano—. Pensé que había salido al jardín y se había caído al... —añadió, señalando hacia el lago con expresión aterrorizada.

—Mami, los dibujos —la interrumpió Alex, poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca.

—Lo siento, Bella —se disculpó Edward, tomando su mano—. Alex me dijo que estabas trabajando y pensé que tú lo habías enviado a mi casa para quitártelo de encima un rato.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo nunca haría eso.

—¿Nunca intentas quitártelo de encima un rato o nunca me lo enviarías a mí?

Bella se puso rígida. Las dos cosas, en realidad. Pero después de comprobar que el niño estaba bien, su corazón empezaba a latir con normalidad y veía las cosas con otra perspectiva.

—¡Mira, Edward! ¡Piong! —exclamó Alex, señalando el televisor.

Estaba claro que le gustaba Edward. Su hijo no tenía ni idea de que la vida social de su casero no tenía nada que ver con la suya. Lo único que sabía era que jugaba con él y le daba helados y cereales azucarados a horas en las que no debía dárselos, algo que su padre nunca había hecho. No podía culparlo por querer a Edward. ¿Qué niño no lo querría, en sus circunstancias?

Y ella lo había insultado. Él solo había intentando ayudarla y ella lo insultaba. El brillo de sus ojos verdes había desaparecido y en su lugar veía... Bella no estaba segura de lo que veía en ellos. ¿Decepción? ¿Remordimientos? ¿Quizá un poco de miedo?

—Quiero decir que nunca dejaría que otra persona se ocupara de mi hijo sin pedírselo antes.

Los ojos verdes del hombre se iluminaron, volviéndose de un verde que le recordaba al de la tela de una colcha que había empezado a bordar.

—Alex puede venir todos los sábados a ver los dibujos conmigo —dijo él en voz baja, apartando un rizo de su frente—. Y tú también.

Su voz era ronca e invitadora. Contra su voluntad, Bella se imaginó a sí misma tumbada en aquella cama, compartiendo cereales y risas con Edward y su hijo. Como una familia. Como la familia que había deseado formar con James. Pero eso no era posible. Ni con su ex marido ni con Edward. Intentando controlar sus pensamientos, Bella recordó el asunto que la había llevado allí.

—La próxima vez que Alex quiera ver los dibujos contigo, me gustaría saberlo. No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría haber pasado...

No terminó la frase. Alex lo era todo para ella. Le escocían los ojos y estaba segura de que no iba a poder contener un sollozo. Uno de esos sollozos que la hacían sentirse completamente ridícula. La clase de sollozo que te ahoga y hace agujeros en el alma.

Bella intentó respirar, intentó contener la emoción que la embargaba, pero el estrés de los últimos meses, con los papeles del divorcio, la mudanza a Kinnon Falls, el casero de cuestionable reputación, el golpe en la rodilla y el miedo de haber perdido a Alex, destrozó el control que Bella solía ejercer sobre sus emociones.

—No pasa nada —la consoló Edward, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Con la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo el calor del pecho del hombre, Bella dio rienda suelta a sus sollozos. Era como si se hubiera soltado un tapón y todas sus desilusiones y sus miedos salieran en cascada.

—Yo... —empezó a decir. Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

Edward acarició su pelo y, automáticamente, Bella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, buscando consuelo.

—Puedes desahogarte —la animó él. La simpatía en su tono de voz provocó otra riada de lágrimas.

Unos minutos después, más tranquila, Bella se percató de que Alex estaba mirándola con preocupación desde el suelo.

—¿_Tás_ bien, mami? —preguntó el niño.

Agotada, Bella levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

—Sí, cariño. No pasa nada.

Después de eso, Alex se volvió para seguir viendo sus dibujos favoritos.

Edward se desabrochó un botón d la camisa y secó sus lágrimas con la tela de muselina beige.

Bella respiró el aroma a colonia, a jabón y... a hombre. Bajo la camisa, una suave mata de vello claro cubría su pecho y bajaba hacia... un sitio en el que ella no debía pensar.

—Gracias. Ya estoy bien —murmuró, apartando la mirada. Pero no consiguió arrancar de su mente la visión de aquel torso masculino.

—Puede que engañes al niño —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Pero a mí no.

La estaba mirando a los ojos, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Aunque Bella intentase ocultar la verdad, no podía. No estaba bien. Aún no. Intentaba esconder sus miedos bajo una fachada de competencia, cocinando, limpiando, cosiendo y siendo una madre perfecta, pero Edward había visto lo que había detrás.

Bella levantó la barbilla, aparentando que aquello solo había sido un momento de debilidad. Pero Edward había visto el agujero que había en su corazón.

Sin decir nada, acercó su cara y ella no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para protestar. Aunque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y sabía que, una vez que los labios del hombre rozaran los suyos, no podría apartarse.

La boca masculina era muy cálida y el beso parecía algo completamente natural. Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y Edward deslizó las manos por sus costados, rozando sus pechos con los dedos.

Ella ahogó un gemido, más sorprendida por el placer que eso le producía que por el descarado gesto.

Edward volvió a besarla, aquella vez más apasionadamente, dando más de lo que recibía. Era una nueva experiencia para Bella ... ser adorada con un simple roce. Pero en lugar de llenarla, la hacía desear más. Despertaba algo que había estado dormido durante mucho tiempo.

El deseo, físico y espiritual, que se despertó en ella la obligó a devolver un beso que la consumía. Le hubiera gustado tirarse sobre la cama y dejarse atrapar por el duro y bronceado cuerpo del hombre. Hubiera deseado quitarle la camisa y pasar los dedos por su torso, rozando el vello oscuro y los músculos tensos. Su cuerpo lo deseaba... gritaba por estar con él y dar rienda suelta a un olvidado deseo. Y su corazón deseaba que él la hiciera suya. Bella miró los ojos verdes del hombre y, por un momento, vio una sombra de tristeza.

Cuando Edward se apartó, el frío del aire acondicionado aumentó un sentimiento de pérdida que la dejó sorprendida.

—Lo siento —murmuró él, levantándose de la cama—. No volverá a pasar.

Parecía intentar convencerse a sí mismo tanto como a ella.

Bella se pasó la mano por el pelo, observando a su hijo, que seguía mirando los dibujos. No entendía cómo había podido comportarse de esa forma. Con Edward, en su cama, con Alex delante... ¿Qué pensaría la gente si su hijo comentara inocentemente que su mamá había estado besando a Edward Cullen en la cama?

Edward se acercó al armario y sacó una camisa y un par de pantalones. No sabía qué lo había poseído para besar a Bella de esa forma. Su sentido de la supervivencia hacía que se mantuviera alejado de ella, pero algo más fuerte lo había obligado a consolarla y a besar aquellos labios que lo habían tentado desde el primer día. Desgraciadamente, ese beso no consiguió saciar el deseo que sentía por ella. Todo lo contrario, era un acicate, quería más, quería saborear los placeres que ella guardaba escondidos.

¿Pero qué podría darle a cambio? Mucho menos de lo que ella quería y se merecía. Sería mucho mejor para los dos si no volvía a ocurrir. Y, para eso, lo mejor era alejarse de ella.

Edward soltó la camisa y el pantalón obre la cama con gesto brusco. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía engranarla. El deseaba permanecer soltero y no quería romper su corazón permitiendo que Bella se hiciera ilusiones.

—Si quieres conocer al pediatra... —empezó a decir, sin mirarla—, será mejor que vayamos al club. Antes de que alguno de los dos haga algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos.

Con un poco de suerte, quizá el pediatra podría darle lo que Bella buscaba.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo :)<p>

Ya ha pasado tiempo y como ahora estoy totalmente desocupada (al fin). puedo seguir subiendo capitulos al menos todas las semanas.

Bueno gracias por los favoritos y reviews, y nos leemos pronto :)

Moa


	6. No te convengo, Bella

_Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion_

_**Capitulo 6:** No te convengo, Bella_

* * *

><p>El hombre que debía parecerse a Cary Grant se parecía más a Henry Kissinger. No era feo, pero tampoco era tan atractivo como Bella había imaginado.<p>

—Encantado de conocerla —sonrió el hombre, colocándose las gafas sobre la nariz después de estrechar su mano—. ¿Quiere sentarse?

Ella aceptó la invitación y se sentó a su lado después de colocar a Alex en una silla. Edward se sentó frente a ellos.

—El doctor Grant trabaja en el hospital de la avenida Derwent.

—¿El doctor Grant? —repitió Bella, sorprendida—. ¿No se llamará Cary de nombre?

—Carrington, en realidad. Pero todo el mundo me llama Cary.

Bella hizo una mueca. No le gustaba nada que su casero le tomase el pelo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, apareció una camarera y Edward pidió cuatro coca—colas.

—No me gusta que Alex tome coca—cola —protestó ella—. La cafeína hace que no pueda dormir.

—¿Y qué más da? Hoy es sábado.

Bella se volvió hacia el pediatra, esperando que le diera la razón. Pero el hombre se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, no pasa nada porque tome un refresco de vez en cuando.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla. La camiseta se pegaba a sus pectorales y tuvo que sonreír al darse cuenta de que ella se fijaba en el detalle.

—¿Por qué no le enseñas la rodilla al doctor Grant? A lo mejor, él puede decirte qué debes tomar para bajar la hinchazón.

—¿Qué le pasa a su rodilla? Ya he notado que cojeaba.

Estupendo. El doctor Grant iba a pensar que quería consejo médico gratuito.

—No es nada. Solo me he dado un golpe. Afortunadamente,

Edward no siguió con el tema. Si quería tener una oportunidad con aquel hombre, o con cualquier hombre de Kinnon Falls, lo mejor sería apartarse de Edward Cullen, pensó Bella. Inmediatamente.

—¿No tenías que hacer algo en el campo de golf? Edward sonrió, pero se quedó donde estaba.

El canalla.

—No. Mis empleados se encargan de todo. Y es estupendo, porque así tengo más tiempo para divertirme.

Bella no quería ni pensar en qué consistirían las diversiones de Edward Cullen.

La camarera llevó los refrescos y Alex casi había acabado con el suyo cuando ella le quitó el vaso.

—Me duele el estómago —protestó el niño.

—Pues entonces, deja de dar saltos en la silla.

Su hijo miró a Edward, como si compartieran un secreto.

Si había querido impresionar al pediatra, la posibilidad había desaparecido. Además, había querido darle una buena impresión a Tyler y no le había servido de nada. Quizá sería mejor dedicarse a conocerlo a él. Siendo pediatra, suponía que le gustaban los niños, pero se sentiría mejor si supiera que le gustaba su hijo en particular.

—Alex, ¿por qué no le cuentas al doctor Grant lo que hiciste ayer en la guardería?

El niño se puso de rodillas en la silla para poder ver al hombre que tenía enfrente. Pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, un eructo descomunal escapó de su garganta.

—¡Alex!

El niño se puso la mano en el estómago.

—Ya no me duele.

Afortunadamente, el doctor Grant no parecía molesto. Quizá había visto cosas peores.

El que no escondió la risa fue Edward. Como siempre.

—Yo diría que ha sido de un siete en la escala Richter.

—¿Seguro que no tienes nada que hacer?

Él sonrió.

—Soy libre como un pájaro.

E igual de inconveniente. Incluso más que los herrerillos que llevaban una semana interfiriendo en su vida.

—Ya —murmuró Bella.

Edward se inclinó para terminar su refresco.

—Bueno, es imposible que os conozcáis con tanta gente mirando. ¿Por qué no dejas que cuide de Alex mientras el doctor Grant y tú cenáis juntos tranquilamente?

Bella se puso las manos sobre el regazo, deseando que se la tragase la tierra. Edward estaba prácticamente obligando al pobre hombre a que la invitara a cenar.

—Yo diría que es muy presuntuoso por tu parte —murmuró, entre dientes.

—La verdad es que me gustaría —dijo entonces el doctor Grant.

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió Edward—. Todo va perfectamente. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es preparar tu famoso pollo con arroz y...

—Lo haría, pero la mesa de la cocina está llena de cosas.

No sería difícil quitarlas, pero ellos no tenían por qué saber eso. No pensaba invitar al doctor Grant a su casa y arriesgarse a que se repitiera el fiasco del diácono.

—No pasa nada —dijo el pediatra—. Si le gusta la carne, conozco un restaurante estupendo al otro lado de la ciudad. En Cassidy hay música en directo.

—Suena bien.

Edward se pasó la mano por la barbilla, dubitativo.

—A mí no me parece tan buena idea. Ese sitio es...

—Donde vamos a ir a cenar —lo interrumpió Bella.

—Estupendo —dijo el doctor Grant, dándole su tarjeta—. El próximo fin de semana estaré fuera porque tengo que acudir a una reunión, pero quizá podríamos vernos cuando vuelva. Llámeme cuando quiera.

—Muy bien —sonrió Bella, guardando la tarjeta en el bolso.

Pero la expresión del rostro de Edward le decía que aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

* * *

><p>Después de arrastrar la tumbona hasta colocarla bajo la ventana del dormitorio de Alex, Bella se dejó caer en ella y miró una estrella solitaria en el cielo. El niño llevaba una hora durmiendo y no se despertaría hasta el día siguiente, pero quería estar cerca por si acaso.<p>

Con los ojos cerrados, se preguntó por enésima vez si podría darle sentido a lo que había ocurrido aquel día. La preocupaba haber reaccionado como lo había hecho cuando Edward la besó. Todo había empezado de una forma natural, él le estaba ofreciendo consuelo... Y, mirándolo con tranquilidad, era normal que el beso la hubiera afectado de tal forma. Después de todo, Edward era un notorio casanova. Pero la había sorprendido ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Sin ninguna duda, se había sentido tan afectado como ella. Pero la brusquedad que siguió a aquel beso hizo que se preguntara si Edward habría pensado que era ella quien había dado pie... una idea radícula, desde luego, pero él actuaba como si estuviera enfadado. Y parecía estar deseando emparejarla con el pediatra.

Una música de guitarra flotaba en el aire, sobre el ruido de los grillos y las ranas, y la hermosa voz de una soprano emergió en el aire nocturno. Volviéndose hacia la dirección desde donde llegaba la voz, Bella vio una pequeña multitud en el jardín del club de campo. Cada persona llevaba una vela en la mano y los acordes de la Marcha Nupcial empezaron a sonar.

Linternas japonesas iluminaban a la pareja que estaba a punto de casarse. Cuando Bella vio a la novia, un sentimiento de tristeza la envolvió al ver el precioso vestido blanco, imaginando que era ella la que miraba embelesada al hombre que había a su lado.

Levantando los ojos al cielo en una silenciosa plegaria, pidió de nuevo que su deseo se hiciera realidad. Entonces, viendo de nuevo la estrella solitaria, pidió que el hombre de sus sueños apareciera en su vida. ¿Podría ser el doctor Grant el que, algún día, estaría a su lado? Si no él, quizá...

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —dijo Edward, sentándose en una silla, a su lado—. Seguro que estabas soñando con el príncipe encantado que, algún día, te llevará al altar.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—No todas las mujeres sueñan con eso.

—Quizá no, sobre todo las mujeres que a mí me gustan, pero seguro que tú sí —insistió él—. Seguro que estabas pensando que te gustaría una boda de noche, con la luz de la luna bañando tu piel y un velo de oscuridad escondiendo la expresión horrorizada en la cara del novio.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Las lamparitas, cuya luz se reflejaba en el agua, iluminaban sus facciones; la nariz recta, las cejas oscuras, los pómulos altos... y escondían el verde de sus ojos. Por la noche, parecía más guapo, más tentador y más peligroso que nunca.

—Ya estás generalizando sobre los hombres solo porque tú tienes un miedo irracional al compromiso.

—No hay nada irracional en mi deseo de permanecer soltero. Y lo del compromiso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión.

Bella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había querido decir, cuando Edward le dio un papel.

—Una cliente. Ha contratado el salón de banquetes para el mes que viene. Nadie en Kinnon Falls puede hacer tantos vestidos de ceremonia en tan poco tiempo, así que le he hablado de ti.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, intentando controlar su deseo de salir corriendo para llamar a la mujer por teléfono. Habría tiempo para eso al día siguiente.

—No tienes que llamarla ahora mismo —dijo Edward, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Siéntate y disfruta de tu fantasía.

Por un momento, Bella pensó que él sería tan arrogante como para imaginarse a sí mismo como protagonista de la fantasía.

—Para tu información, yo quiero casarme por la tarde. Mi futuro marido y yo entraremos en ese matrimonio a la luz del día, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Al contrario que en su primer matrimonio, en el que había visto a su marido como quena verlo, más que como lo que era en realidad.

—Qué interesante. En mi opinión, el matrimonio es una oportunidad para descubrir cosas. Un tiempo para aprender cosas del otro que uno no sabía.

—Es posible —asintió Bella—. Pero a veces esos descubrimientos pueden ser desagradables y amenazar la relación. Prefiero conocer bien al hombre con el que vaya a unir mi vida antes de dar ese paso.

—¿Separación de bienes? No sabía que fueras tan cínica.

—No me refería a eso. Me refería a ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro.

Edward volvió la cara, pero Bella tuvo tiempo de ver un brillo de furia en sus ojos. Después, se levantó y empezó a pasear por el patio, mirando hacia el apartamento de su hermano.

—A veces hay cosas que no se pueden contar cuando estás a punto de casarte... cosas que no se saben hasta que nacen los hijos. Y entonces es demasiado tarde —dijo entonces Edward—. Y la vida de la gente cambia para siempre.

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio. Había muchas cosas en Edward Cullen que Bella no entendía, sobre todo su opinión sobre la fidelidad y el matrimonio. Fuera lo que fuera que había causado esa opinión, parecía estar firmemente anclada en una experiencia del pasado y ella no tenía intención de preguntar. Pero había otra cuestión, una que interesaba a los dos y que debía ser aclarada.

—Sobre lo de esta mañana...

—Mira, si te refieres a la coca—cola, ya te he pedido disculpas —la interrumpió él—. No sabía que a Alex le quitaría el sueño.

—No es eso —dijo Bella. Su tono hizo que el hombre se irguiera, como si estuviera ante un pelotón de fusilamiento—. Es sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros. Entre tú y yo.

—Ah, eso —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa—. No me digas que tu padre está apuntándome con una escopeta.

Bella se levantó de la tumbona de un salto, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su rodilla protestó por el esfuerzo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero aclarar. Después de que me besaras, actuaste como... como si hubiera sido culpa mía.

Como si ella quisiera mantener una relación con él. Lo absurdo de esa idea hizo que pusiera los brazos en jarras, en una postura defensiva.

Edward sonrió y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa.

—Eres un arrogante y un...

—Presuntuoso.

—Un narcisista y...

—No olvides decir que soy adorable y encantador.

—¡Tú me besaste!

—Si es eso lo que quieres contarle a tus amigos, yo no te diré nada.

Bella decidió que debía calmarse un poco para poder mantener aquella absurda discusión.

—Me besaste y te gustó.

Que lo negase. Que se atreviera a negarlo.

Edward se acercó de una zancada. Bella intentó dar un paso atrás, pero la tumbona se lo impedía.

—Aunque a ti te gustaría pensar otra cosa, solo intentaba consolar a una amiga que estaba triste —dijo él en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos—. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero eso fue todo.

Sin prestar atención al comentario, Bella golpeó su pecho con el dedo.

—Te gustó.

Mala idea. Edward tomó su mano y la sujetó sobre su corazón. Bella podía sentir los latidos bajo sus dedos.

—Creer en cuentos de hadas hace que tengas esas ridículas ideas románticas. Te sugiero que espabiles y veas las cosas como son.

—Sí creo en cuentos de hadas, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros esta mañana —declaró ella, intentando olvidar el escalofrío que le producía la mano del hombre—. Pero creo que es mejor hablar del asunto para que no vuelva a pasar.

—Las cosas no son lo que parecen —insistió él—. Estás equivocada.

—Sé lo que vi.

Y sabía lo que había sentido, pero no pensaba admitirlo. No delante de él. Tan cerca.

—¿Quieres una prueba? ¿Quieres que te muestre que lo que has creído ver no era más que tu imaginación? —preguntó Edward.

Sin esperar respuesta, empujó suavemente la cabeza femenina hacia la suya. Sabía que debía estar loco para aventurarse de nuevo en territorio tan peligroso, pero tenía que probar algo... tanto a ella como a él mismo.

En cuanto sus labios se rozaron, Edward supo que había cometido un tremendo error. Bella abrió la boca y él se aprovechó de su momentáneo consentimiento, buscando la cámara prohibida para saborear su dulzura de nuevo. Un suspiro escapó de la boca femenina y él se lo robó. Estaba perdido en ella, perdido en un sueño que nunca sería suyo. Y ese conocimiento lastimaba su alma, creando una angustia que nunca antes había sentido.

No debía ser así. No debía gustarle tanto estar con la única mujer en el mundo que podía hacerle daño. Estar con una mujer cuyo frágil corazón él rompería con su incapacidad para darle lo que necesitaba.

Debería parar... parar antes de que uno de los dos cayera en el negro abismo que los esperaba si daban un paso en falso.

Cuando por fin Edward se apartó, vio que los ojos de Bella se habían oscurecido... Y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, para que no viera aquella oscuridad reflejada en los suyos.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

—Yo tenía razón —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Tú quieres vivir el cuento de hadas tanto como yo.

Edward dio un paso atrás, como si lo hubieran golpeado.

—¡No! —exclamó, volviéndose para que no viera la mentira que le había estado contando a todo el mundo, incluso a sí mismo, durante años. Mirando a la pareja que estaba casándose al otro lado del lago, hizo un gesto con la mano—. Si quisiera eso, estaría al lado de la novia ahora mismo.

Bella se acercó y apoyó los codos en la barandilla. Demasiado cerca. Aun así, Edward no se apartó.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No vas a dejar el tema, ¿verdad? —suspiró él.

Su silencio le dijo que lo mejor sería contárselo. Quizá de ese modo la asustaría, le haría entender por qué sus deseos iban por caminos completamente opuestos.

—Quería que mis besos significaran algo. Así que rompí con ella.

Bella lo miró, pero Edward usaba la oscuridad como una máscara. Quizá había sido una ingenua, pensando que podrían poner las cartas sobre la mesa, examinar la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro y encontrar una forma de matar la tentación antes de que creciera más. Obviamente, él no era sincero consigo mismo, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Ese discurso tuyo de que no te interesan los sentimientos ni las relaciones es tan falso como cuando mi marido me dijo que quería tener hijos.

Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo, recordando sin querer lo que había sentido cuando Edward había hecho ese mismo gesto unos minutos antes.

—Crees que estoy mintiendo porque no te digo lo que quieres oír —dijo entonces él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Pues deja que te cuente un secreto, cariño.

Bella no se habría sorprendido si la marca de sus dedos hubiera quedado impresa en su cuerpo, pero la expresión de Edward era tan firme que no se atrevió a moverse.

—La mayoría de los hombres aparentan ser lo que las mujeres quieren que sean. Te estoy haciendo un favor diciendo claramente que yo no soy lo que tú esperas —siguió él—. No puedo amarte como tú necesitas que te amen —añadió, en voz baja.

¿Amar? ¿Quién había dicho nada sobre amar?

—Yo nunca he dicho...

—Y ya que estás prestando atención, permite que te dé un consejo. Debes saber exactamente lo que quieres para que no vuelvan a engañarte. Y para separar el grano de la paja, sugiero que hagas una lista de exigencias y compruebes que ese hombre es todo lo que tú quieres, en lugar de aceptar su palabra, como hiciste con tu ex marido.

Después de decir eso, Edward le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Sería una pena que perdieras el tiempo con un hombre que no es para ti.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, besos<em>

_Moa_


	7. Exigencias

_Esta historia no me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion_

_**Capitulo 7:** Exigencias_

* * *

><p>Bella apartó el plato de papel y anotó algo más en su lista. Edward tenía razón. Tenía que buscar exactamente lo que necesitaba para no volver a equivocarse. Si quería tener hijos como para formar un equipo de fútbol, no había tiempo que perder.<p>

—¿Más ensalada? —preguntó Diego.

—Si como más, explotaré.

Alex empezó a dar saltos en el banco, haciendo los efectos especiales de una explosión.

—Gracias por la merienda —le dijo a su joven vecino—. Has hecho una ensalada de patata deliciosa.

—¡Y perritos calientes! —gritó Alex.

Diego la señaló con el dedo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—He tenido una buena maestra.

Bella estaba tan orgullosa de él como si fuera su hermano pequeño. Su deseo de aprender lo llevaría lejos en la vida. Pero cuando intentó ayudarlo a quitar la mesa, él se lo impidió.

—Eres mi invitada. No te muevas —ordenó el joven con una sonrisa—. Además, necesito aprender a hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

Bella sonrió. Sus fraternales críticas por el estado de su apartamento empezaban a dar resultado. Orgulloso, Diego había aprendido de las críticas y estaba dispuesto a rectificar. Había pasado menos de una semana, pero su apartamento parecía otro. Además, era demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que su condición física lo limitara. Aunque necesitase ayuda para pelar patatas.

Eso era algo que Diego y Bella tenían en común. Que su vida no hubiera ido en la dirección que ella esperaba no significaba que tuviera que aceptarlo. Debía disfrutar de lo que tenía y olvidarse de lo que no estaba a la altura de sus deseos. Como Edward Cullen. Después de todo, él mismo le había dicho que no perdiera el tiempo con alguien que no era para ella.

Y lo primero que debía hacer era cancelar la cita para ir al baile benéfico.

Después de limpiar la mesa, Diego se dirigió hacia el borde del lago, donde había instalado una tumbona, y se colocó unos auriculares para escuchar música.

Relajarse bajo el sol un domingo por la tarde parecía una buena idea, así que Bella entró en la casa para buscar una manta. Cuando volvió, la extendió bajo un roble en la que Alex se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente. Bella acababa de tumbarse a su lado cuando el ruido de unas ruedas en la gravilla del camino le dijo que Edward estaba en casa.

Un momento después, se dirigía hacia ella ataviado con unos pantalones grises que realzaban la fortaleza de sus piernas.

Si quería concentrarse en su objetivo, lo sensato sería eliminar aquella distracción en su vida, pensó Bella. Y la ayudaría mucho estar de pie en lugar de tumbada y decidió levantándose de un salto y acercándose a la mesa para no despertar al niño.

—No tenías que levantarte —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Me habría encantado tumbarme contigo en la manta.

—Para alguien que insiste en mantener las distancias, envías mensajes muy contradictorios.

—Distancia emocional —corrigió él—. Nunca he dicho nada sobre distancia física.

Bella recordó entonces uno de sus comentarios, que "no podría amarla como ella necesitaba". Tenía razón. Ella necesitaba no solo amor físico, algo que Edward podría darle más que de sobra, sino un alma gemela, un hombre que quisiera lo mismo que ella de la vida.

Edward se sentó a su lado en el banco. Su proximidad hacía que le resultase difícil respirar. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir?

Ah, sí. Lo del baile benéfico.

—Sobre el baile... —contra su voluntad, Bella clavó la mirada en su barbilla, en su poderoso cuello y en la sombra de barba, evidencia de un afeitado a primera hora de la mañana que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

—De eso era de lo que yo quería hablarte. No tienes que comprar un vestido nuevo. Si tienes uno negro, servirá.

—Ese no es el problema.

—¿Es que hay un problema?

Edward parecía sorprendido.

Bella se apartó todo lo que le era posible y empezó a jugar con la cadenita de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

—Creo que no voy a asistir al baile. Me sigue doliendo la rodilla y no creo que pueda bailar. Deberías llamar a otra persona antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No —dijo él. La firmeza del monosílabo no daba lugar a discusión—. El sábado te encontrarás mejor. Si no, no bailaremos. O solo bailaremos canciones lentas.

Eso sería aún peor. Estar tan cerca de él, sintiendo sus brazos musculosos y la dureza del torso masculino apretado contra su pecho solo la incitaría a olvidar sus planes de boda con un candidato adecuado para convertirse en padre a Alex.

—Edward, tú mismo dijiste que no debería perder el tiempo con alguien que no es para mí. ¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? Soy como esa novia que quería que tus besos significaran algo.

Él la miró, con los dientes apretados.

—Tú no eres como ella. Tú eres independiente y ella no. Tú eres...

Bella golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando —dijo entonces. Después se calló, preguntándose de qué valía discutir con él. No necesitaba su aprobación para decirle que no pensaba ir al baile, sin más—. ¿Por qué me haces esto... por qué te lo haces a ti mismo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, pero no apartó la mirada.

—No lo sé —murmuró, con una confusión evidente en sus ojos verdes. Entonces, como si acabara de tomar una decisión, se inclinó hacia ella—. Pero sé que me gusta mucho estar a tu lado.

Desgraciadamente, a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Sin decir nada más, Edward la tomó por la cintura y, tontamente, Bella no se resistió, ni siquiera cuando él inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Como una nutria entrando en el mar, lo dejó hacer mientras tomaba su boca y acariciaba su corazón.

Cuando la soltó, Bella solo pudo mirarlo, atónita. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Edward rompió el hechizo acariciando sus labios. Fue entonces cuando ella volvió a la realidad. ¿Por qué tenía Edward Cullen tanto poder sobre ella?

Un pájaro voló sobre sus cabezas, con un insecto en el pico. Observándolo volver al nido, Bella decidió que debía romper aquel ciclo de besos frustrantes. Aquella mañana le había costado levantarse para ir a misa, después de pasar la noche recordando cada detalle del día anterior. Y la torturaban las visiones de dónde podrían haberla llevado aquellos besos.

—Yo quiero un hombre... —empezó a decir. Pero le dolía el pecho con un deseo que él había encendido y que nunca podría saciar— un hombre con el que hacer un nido. Un hombre que quiera tener hijos.

—A mí no me mires —dijo Edward, apartándose.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que estuviera pensando en ti? Además, tú no cumples los requisitos.

No era cierto, pensó Bella, recordando lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos, el consuelo que le había ofrecido cuando creyó haber perdido a Alex...

—Me alegro. Tú tampoco cumples los míos —dijo él. Un golpe de viento movió el papel en el que Bella había estado escribiendo y Edward lo sujetó con la mano—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Dámelo.

Bella intentó quitárselo, pero él fue más rápido.

—¿Estás haciendo una lista de exigencias para encontrar marido?

—Dámelo. Es mío.

Después de leer la lista, Edward se volvió, perplejo.

—Tú no quieres un marido, quieres una máquina de hacer niños.

La mirada del hombre la mantenía inmóvil, como si la retara a contradecirlo. Segura de que él no entendería, Bella permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Es lo que me dijiste que hiciera.

—En esta lista falta algo —dijo entonces Edward con suavidad—. Un hombre que adore a la madre de los niños y a quien la madre adore también. Alguien a quien pueda amar con todo su corazón. Una alma gemela.

Ella apartó la mirada. En otras circunstancias, eso sería lo ideal, pero la realidad era otra. Y si tenía que elegir, elegiría un hombre que fuera bueno para su hijo. Y que quisiera tener más. En cuanto a sus cualidades como marido, estaba dispuesta a aceptar a alguien que la respetase y se preocupara por ella.

—Eso es secundario —dijo por fin. Edward respondió con un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me equivoco?

—Si yo me casara algún día, que lo dudo, sería con una mujer de más de cuarenta años —murmuró él, tocando sin darse cuenta el alfiler que llevaba en la corbata. Entonces, como si eso le hubiera recordado su condición de soltero de oro, se estiró tranquilamente—. Me casaría con alguien que no quisiera tener hijos.

Eso significaba: "con cualquiera menos contigo". Aunque tampoco ella estaba interesada. A pesar de todo, le dolieron sus palabras. Levantándose del banco, Bella empezó a pasear frente al hombre que sabía por instinto cómo meterse bajo su piel.

—Eso es ridículo. Tu corazón debería tener algo que decir. ¿Y si te sientes atraído por alguien que tenga menos de cuarenta años? No estoy hablando de mí, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Edward se levantó. La estaba poniendo nerviosa y Bella tenía tendencia a tartamudear cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Alguien que haga que tu corazón... empiece a latir más deprisa —dijo, sin mirarlo y sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Entonces, para aparentar que mantenía cierto control sobre sus movimientos, se puso en jarras.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo con una expresión que no dejaba dudas sobre lo que estaba pensando.

—Yo me siento atraído por ti, pero no estoy interesado en casarme contigo. Y desde luego no quiero tener hijos. Así que, en este caso, mi cabeza pone el veto —dijo, dando una palmada—. Caso cerrado.

Después, apoyó una cadera en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, esperando la réplica. La brisa movía los rizos castaños de Bella y el dobladillo de su falda. Ella le había ofrecido una oportunidad perfecta para no llevarla al baile. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrarse preocupado por su rodilla y pasarlo estupendamente con una mujer que no estuviera interesada en tener hijos. Esa sería la solución perfecta. Y la más sensata.

Pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Si él fuera la clase de hombre que buscaba el camino más fácil, nunca se habría arriesgado a convertir la centenaria granja de sus abuelos en un club de campo. Pero había seguido su instinto, convencido de que no podría descansar si no lo intentaba. Tenía que tener éxito o comprobar por sí mismo que era una aventura imposible.

Afortunadamente para él, el club de campo había sido un éxito.

Pero en el caso de Isabella Swan, sabía que tendría que soportar el fracaso antes de que pudiera apartarla de su mente.

—El sábado vendré a buscarte a las ocho —dijo con firmeza.

Después de eso, se alejó.

* * *

><p><em>Ufff... al fin lo termine. Ojala que les guste.<em>

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Moa_


	8. Cicatriz

_**Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion.**_

_**Capitulo 8: **Cicatriz_

* * *

><p>El restaurante que el doctor Grant había sugerido no era precisamente el elegante local que Bella imaginaba. Y el vestido negro que había elegido para la ocasión estaba completamente fuera de lugar en aquel sitio.<p>

Bella recordó entonces que Edward había intentado disuadirla y recordó también su propia insistencia de que Cassidy era donde iban a ir a cenar. Antes de que Cary fuera a buscarla, Edward le había pedido que se llevara su móvil, "por si acaso". Ella lo había rechazado pero él, insistente como siempre, lo había metido en su bolsito de terciopelo.

Cary tomó dos cartas manchadas de grasa y le ofreció una. En Cassidy no servían _filet mignon_ ni _steak tartare_. Allí los clientes, todos ataviados con vaqueros y camisetas, comían costillas y chuletas, mientras bailaban en la pista de baile la música country que tocaba una banda.

La camarera apareció entonces y recitó el menú del día: chuletas a la barbacoa, costillas asadas o pollo. Mientras esperaba que se decidieran se rascaba el estómago, que la diminuta camiseta no podía tapar.

Cary se mordió los labios, pensativo, y después la miró, sonriente.

—Tomaremos chuletas a la barbacoa.

—Muy bien —dijo la joven, quitándose el lápiz de la oreja—. Pero tendrá que esperar un rato. Tengo un montón de pedidos esta noche.

—Traiga una cerveza mientras espero. Estoy sediento.

Un momento después, la joven volvía con la cerveza y un vaso de agua para Bella.

No pasaba nada, pensaba ella. El retraso les daría tiempo para conocerse mejor. Estaba claro que no les gustaba comer en los mismos sitios, pero eso no significaba que fueran incompatibles en otros aspectos. Quizá si le hablaba de los niños que trataba en su consulta, un tema que interesaba a ambos, podría conocerlo un poco... y decidir si debía volver a salir con el doctor Cary Grant. Siguiendo los consejos de Edward, Bella decidió ser directa:

—Deben gustarle muchos los niños para haber elegido la rama de pediatría.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien si no te importa que te meen encima todos los días.

—Bueno, todos los trabajos tienen sus cosas. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del tuyo?

Cary sonrió y sus redondas mejillas empujaron las gafas hacia arriba.

—Que tengo los miércoles libres para jugar al golf.

Tenía que haberlo dicho de broma. O, al menos, eso deseaba Bella.

Incapaz de estar quieto, Edward apagó la televisión y fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de helado. Bella se había llevado a Alex a casa de su madre durante el fin de semana, aunque a Edward le hubiera gustado cuidar de él. Al menos habría tenido alguna distracción, en lugar de estar pensando en su inquilina.

Bella se había ido media hora antes, de modo que no había razón para preocuparse. El doctor Grant era una persona agradable, si uno no prestaba atención a ciertos hábitos irritantes... como que se riera demasiado alto con sus propias bromas o que, ocasionalmente, persistiera en tocar algún tema de conversación que los demás no querían tocar. No era peor que la falta de habilidad de Tyler Crowley para portarse de forma normal en circunstancias poco normales. O su poco sentido del humor.

En lugar de abrir la nevera, Edward sacó la agenda del bolsillo, buscó un número de teléfono y lo marcó.

—Cassidy —contestó una voz. Al otro lado del hilo podía escuchar música y ruido de voces.

Edward no sabía qué decir. ¿Pedir que lo pusieran con Bella? Ella nunca lo perdonaría por interrumpir su cita.

—Cassidy —repitió la voz al otro lado—. ¿Dígame?

Edward apretó el auricular, como si fuera un salvavidas.

—Me gustaría saber si Bella Swan está en el restaurante.

—Espere un momento. Voy a preguntar.

—No, déjelo. No hace falta.

—¿Voy a buscarla o no?

—Solo dígame si hay una mujer morena en el restaurante. Con un hombre.

—Pues debe haber unas treinta.

—La mujer que estoy buscando es bajita, con el pelo ondulado y muy guapa.

La voz al otro lado del hilo suspiró.

—Todas las mujeres que hay aquí son bajitas, comparadas conmigo, y la mayoría son morenas. En cuanto a si es guapa o no, le diré que cuanto más bebe un hombre, más guapa ve a una mujer. Y a juzgar por la cara de los tipos que hay aquí, todas les parecen guapísimas.

Habían bailado un par de canciones y Bella estaba dispuesta a volver a la mesa, pero Cary quería seguir en la pista de baile. El ritmo de la música se hizo más lento entonces. Bella señaló la mesa con la cabeza, pero él ignoró la sugerencia. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a cantarle al oído:

_Eres tan bonita_

_No te resistas, cariño_

_Deja que esta noche te muestre mi amor._

_No puedo evitarlo, me muero de ardor_

Cary estaba intentando ser romántico. Su voz era pasable, pero aquella letra y la forma que tenía de abrazarla eran demasiado para una primera cita.

—Me gustaría sentarme.

—Espera que termine esta canción.

Sin darse cuenta de su incomodidad, Cary siguió abrazándola como si quisiera traspasarla. Y cantándole al oído.

Bella se puso colorada y no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos románticos que debería despertar la canción. El día que lo conoció, una vocecita la había advertido de que el doctor Grant no era el hombre que buscaba. Y debería haberla escuchado. Pero ocurrió nada más verlo, antes de que Cary abriera la boca, y Bella no había querido hacer caso, diciéndose a sí misma que no debía juzgarlo por su aspecto físico.

Pero también estaba enfadada con Edward por haberle presentado a aquel hombre. Aunque, en realidad, él no tenía la culpa. Después de todo, Cary era un hombre agradable. Si a uno le gustaba jugar al golf, claro. ¿Cómo podía saber Edward qué clase de hombre le gustaba?

—Quiero sentarme —dijo Bella entonces con voz firme.

Cary parpadeó, como sorprendido por el tono.

—Tú sabes que quieres seguir bailando —dijo con voz un poco densa, pero no por el romanticismo de la escena sino más bien, sospechaba ella, por la cerveza—. Quieres mucho más. Lo sé por cómo estás bailando conmigo.

El cantante seguía con la canción y Cary se unió a él de nuevo:

_¿Quieres darme un niño? _

_No me digas que no_

_No me digas que quizá_

Apretando su cintura, Cary la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, pegándola a su pecho. Si Bella había tenido alguna duda sobre sus intenciones, el pediatra acababa de dejarlas muy claras.

—Tú quieres tener hijos —dijo, como si la conociera de toda la vida—. Y yo te quiero a ti. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

Después de eso, aplastó sus labios sobre los de Bella.

Edward abrió la puerta del restaurante, esperando ver a Bella pasándolo en grande. Bueno, quizá no en grande, pero pasándolo bien.

Solo comprobaría que estaba a gusto y después se daría la vuelta tranquilamente.

O quizá se sentaría en el coche a esperar que salieran del restaurante y comprobaría que llegaba a casa sana y salva.

Cuando estaba mirando entre las mesas, una mano lo agarró por la camisa. Edward vaciló un momento cuando esa mano intentó llevarlo hacia la pista de baile.

Era una morena con suficiente laca como para destrozar ella sola la capa de ozono. Y el vestido rojo que llevaba debía pertenecer a su hermana pequeña. La mujer deslizó la mano hacia su torso.

—Hola, cariño, ¿te apetece bailar?

Un movimiento en la pista de baile, no precisamente muy sincronizado, llamó su atención. Mirando por encima de la laca, Edward observó a una pareja que estaba como pegada con cola. La mujer intentaba apartarse empujando al hombre... Para su horror, era la pareja que Edward estaba buscando.

Cary no pareció darse cuenta de que Bella apartaba la mano con intención de darle una bofetada. Se le había deshecho la coleta y el cuello del vestido estaba torcido hacia un lado.

Edward apartó a la morena y entró en la pista de baile justo cuando Bella estaba dándole a Cary su merecido.

Era el turno de Edward.

—Cariño, no me has entendido —estaba diciendo el doctor Grant, sujetándose la mandíbula—. Lo único que intentaba hacer era mostrarte lo que siento por ti. Así.

A pesar de que la banda de música había empezado a tocar una canción rápida y las parejas se movían a su alrededor como poseídas, Cary tomó a Bella por la cintura e intentó repetir la ofensa. Aunque era médico y, por lo tanto, un hombre ilustrado, estaba claro que Cary Grant no entendía la palabra "no". Bella estaba clavándole un tacón en el zapato cuando alguien tiró de él hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Cary se salieron de las órbitas ante el inesperado ataque y estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando unas manos fuertes y grandes tiraron de él hacia arriba.

En toda su vida, Bella no había visto una expresión de furia como la que vio en el rostro de Edward. Con los dientes apretados, sujetaba la camisa de Cary, decidido a pulverizarlo.

El borracho pediatra se lo merecía, pero Bella sintió lástima y, cuando Edward estaba a punto de golpeado, sujetó su brazo.

—¡No lo hagas!

Edward había lanzado el brazo con fuerza y, al interponerse, Bella acabó en el suelo. Mientras caía, vio cómo el puño de Edward golpeaba el rostro de Cary.

Un segundo después, su casero la ayudaba a levantarse.

La angustia que vio en el rostro del hombre le dijo que debía estar tan horrible por fuera como se sentía por dentro. Al comprobar el estado de su vestido, vio que el botón del corpiño estaba colgando de un hilo.

—Bella —murmuró Edward. Y cuando abrió los brazos, Bella se dejó caer en ellos.

Edward la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía. Un coche que se cruzó con ellos iluminó sus labios temblorosos. Considerando lo que había pasado, estaba aguantando muy bien las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward, alargando —la mano para tomar la suya—. Si hubiera sabido que Grant era así, nunca te lo habría presentado.

—No es culpa tuya dijo ella, con voz ahogada—. No salí con muchos hombres antes de conocer a James y las cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Edward apretó su mano mientras entraban en la urbanización.

—Puede que las cosas hayan cambiado, pero sigue estando mal que un hombre intente aprovecharse de una mujer.

—Si no hubieras estado allí, no sé qué habría...

No pudo terminar la frase y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Casi estaban en casa, pero no podía dejarla sola en su apartamento y cerrar la puerta que los separaría física y espiritualmente. Bella necesitaba estar con alguien... alguien que se preocupara por ella y la ayudara a olvidar los acontecimientos de aquella noche o, al menos, a ponerlos en perspectiva.

En lugar de tomar el camino que los llevaba a la casa, Edward giró a la izquierda y pasó por delante de la verja del club de campo.

—¿Qué haces, Edward? Vas a estropear la hierba.

Bella tenía razón. La hierba seguía húmeda por la lluvia, pero un pequeño estropicio vegetal no era nada comparado con lo que ella había tenido que pasar.

—Eso se arregla rápidamente —sonrió él. Mucho más rápido que un corazón roto. Edward paró el coche frente a un viejo roble y sacó una manta del maletero—. He pensado que te gustaría sentarte un rato bajo las estrellas antes de volver a casa.

—No sé... —murmuró ella, mirando la manta con recelo.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró Edward—. La manta es para que no te manches el vestido. De pequeño, solía venir aquí cuando tenía algún problema.

Ella vaciló un momento, pero al final salió del coche. Edward colocó la manta sobre la hierba y esperó hasta que se sentara antes de hacerlo él.

Bella lo miró durante unos segundos, preguntándose por qué la habría llevado allí. Cary había sido insensible y manipulador, pero Edward no era así. En el poco tiempo que se conocían, había descubierto que era un hombre sincero y bueno. Si quería seducir a una mujer, no tenía que mentir. Y estaba segura de que tenía demasiadas mujeres haciendo cola como para estar interesado en una chica como ella.

Edward tomó una hoja del suelo y empezó a jugar con ella mientras esperaba que el santuario al que la había llevado ejerciera su magia. Bella no tardó mucho en tumbarse sobre la manta y quedarse mirando las estrellas, casi ocultas por el brillo de la luna.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta noche —repitió él—. No sabía que Cary fuera un canalla.

Se sentía culpable porque sabía que aquel hombre no era para ella. Pero tampoco había querido que le hiciera daño.

—No estoy enfadada contigo -dijo Bella entonces—. Ni siquiera estoy enfadada porque fueras al restaurante. No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras aparecido.

El estómago de Edward se contrajo al pensarlo. Habría sido culpa suya si hubiera pasado algo. Si hubiera tardado cinco minutos más...

Durante unos segundos, los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Cuando era pequeño, solía mirar a los murciélagos cazando de noche.

Bella miró al cielo y, unos segundos después, descubrió un grupo de murciélagos. Volaban como si se tratara de un ballet.

—¿Alguien más conoce este sitio?

—Eres la primera persona que traigo aquí —suspiró él—. Diego conoce el sitio, pero nunca ha venido por la noche.

Aunque no lo había dicho, Bella sospechaba que esa era la razón por la que Edward iba allí... para estar completamente solo.

—Supongo que le resultaría difícil venir aquí con muletas.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Durante los primeros diez años de su vida, mi hermano iba en silla de ruedas. Los médicos dijeron que nunca podría andar y mis padres lo creyeron.

Edward suspiró, recordando la frustración de aquellos años. Durante mucho tiempo, él había levantado a su hermano de la silla de ruedas, animándolo a estar de pie el mayor tiempo posible para que sus músculos se fortalecieran. Cuando el chico pudo estar de pie durante unos segundos, Edward se sintió seguro de que, algún día, sería capaz de andar. Afortunadamente, Diego y él eran igual de obstinados.

—Un verano se me metió en la cabeza que mi hermano iría andando hasta el autobús del colegio el otoño siguiente.

Bella se volvió hacia él, sonriendo.

—Y funcionó.

—No del todo. Mi madre tenía miedo de que Diego se llevara un disgusto e intentó impedirlo.

—¿Porqué?

—La mayoría de los niños que nacen con el síndrome de Jouvert nunca consiguen andar. Los médicos lo pintaron todo muy negro, convenciendo a mis padres de que probablemente Diego no llegaría a la edad adulta. Mi hermano y yo estábamos decididos a probar que los médicos se equivocaban, pero tardamos un año más de lo que habíamos pensado.

Bella hizo un rápido cálculo mental y descubrió que Diego debía haber dejado la silla de ruedas cuando Edward terminó la universidad. La imagen de Edward ayudando a su hermano a caminar todos los días no pegaba con la imagen de juerguista que todo el mundo tenía de él.

—No todo el mundo dedicaría su vida a ayudar a otra persona. Tu hermano tiene mucha suerte —dijo, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Edward miró la mano, pero no se movió.

—Cuido de la gente que me importa.

Un irracional sentimiento de decepción la invadió cuando él ignoró aquel claro gesto de invitación.

—¿Por qué fuiste al restaurante, Edward? —preguntó Bella entonces—. ¿Estabas buscándome?

Edward alargó la mano para acariciar su pelo. Cuando lo apartaba de su frente, la luz de la luna iluminó las facciones del hombre y Bella vio el deseo en sus ojos, un deseo que era reflejo del suyo propio.

—Sí. Fui a buscarte porque me importas.

Bella sabía que le había costado mucho decir aquello. Pasó un minuto hasta que el significado de aquella frase penetró en su cerebro y en su corazón. Bella volvió la cabeza, con sus labios rozando la mano del hombre y su corazón rezando para que él le mostrara cuánto le importaba.

Edward se quedó helado, pero la vacilación fue momentánea. Un segundo después, Bella estaba entre sus brazos. Era un momento perfecto. Si el cielo era eso, Edward juró hacer las paces con Dios para asegurarse de que pasaría la eternidad saboreando el placer que le proporcionaba abrazar a la mujer de sus sueños.

Ella se dejó caer sobre la manta, el cabello oscuro flotando a su alrededor. Su expresión suave, entregada.

—A mí también me importas —confesó.

Edward se inclinó para besarla y, cuando lo hacía, el botón que guardaba su modestia se desprendió, revelando una piel suave y blanca. Edward alargó la mano para cerrar el vestido, pero ella apretó aquella mano contra su corazón. En ese momento, Edward tuvo que admitir por primera vez que se alegraba de que las otras citas no hubieran salido bien. De hecho, había sabido desde el principio que ninguno de los dos hombres era para Bella. Aunque aparentemente tenían las cualidades que ella buscaba, había sabido por intuición que no le gustarían. Pero seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberla metido en aquel aprieto con Cary.

—Siento mucho que Cary haya resultado ser un canalla —repitió.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Bella, levantando la cara.

Edward tomó el gesto como una invitación y volvió a besarla, aquella vez con tal sentimiento que los dos quedaron sin respiración. El corazón de Bella latía con violencia y él intentó calmarlo poniendo la mano sobre su pecho. Ella respiraba agitadamente y la tela se apartó, descubriendo dos redondeados pechos cubiertos apenas por una pieza de encaje. Con una impaciencia que Edward no había conocido antes, abrió el cierre del sujetador, liberándolos para acariciarlos con manos ansiosas. Bella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, la más dulce, la más encantadora y... su cuerpo respondía sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Ella había sentido la reacción masculina y tímidamente empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Una fresca brisa nocturna pasó entre los dos, haciendo que las suaves cumbres de sus pechos se endurecieran.

Edward se mareó al verlo, pero consiguió desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Después, levantó la falda de su vestido.

Agradeciendo que las nubes hubieran desaparecido, se bebió la imagen del cuerpo femenino iluminado por la luna. Los ojos de Bella brillaban de deseo cuando él la cubrió con su cuerpo, explorando con las manos lo que antes había explorado con los ojos, empezando por los suaves pechos y acariciando después su vientre y... más abajo.

Bella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Edward se dejó caer sobre ella, abrasándose al sentir bajo su piel el cuerpo femenino, semidesnudo. Edward bajó la mano para quitarse el cinturón del pantalón, que podría arañarla, y cuando su mano rozó el abdomen femenino, le pareció notar una imperfección, en la piel que torturaba sus sentidos. ¿Una cicatriz quizá? Moviéndose a un lado, con una pierna sobre los muslos femeninos, volvió a pasar la mano.

Bella tiró de él, pidiéndole sin palabras que volviera a colocarse encima. Pero Edward necesitaba verla, verla toda. Quería disfrutar de todo su cuerpo, incluso de la cicatriz, que debía haber sido causada por una apendicitis o algo parecido.

Edward se apartó un poco para mirarla. Y entonces se quedó helado. Lo que había tocado si era una cicatriz. Su rostro debía mostrar alarma porque Bella se incorporó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tienes una cicatriz.

Ella lo miró, confusa.

—Claro. Suele pasar cuando se ha tenido un hijo por cesaría.

Y los hijos significaban compromiso, matrimonio. Y, sobre todo, riesgo.

Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a asumir... no solo por él mismo sino por Bella y la nueva vida que podría ser el resultado de su unión. No iba preparado y, aunque lo fuera, un poco de látex no era suficiente para asegurar que ella no quedaría embarazada después de su encuentro, por muy agradable que fuera. El riesgo era demasiado grande.

—No podemos hacerlo —murmuró, levantándose.

Bella lo miró, perpleja. Aunque Edward hubiera deseado abofetearse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás. Sería mejor un desengaño que un problema mucho más grave en el futuro—. No merece la pena —dijo, con convicción.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos :)<p>

Besos


	9. Distraccion

Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion.

**Capitulo 9:** Distraccion

* * *

><p>Era en momentos como ese cuando Bella se preguntaba por qué se tomaba sus promesas seriamente. Después del abrupto rechazo de Edward la noche anterior, no merecía la pena.<p>

Pero allí estaba, atada por una promesa, tomando champán mientras la flor y nata de Kinnon Falls inspeccionaba el nuevo adorno que colgaba del brazo de Edward.. ella. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber llevado a Alex a casa de su madre. Al menos, podría haber usado a su hijo como excusa para marcharse del baile en cuanto fuera posible.

Considerando que se había dormido después de llorar durante horas y horas, no por el incidente con Cary, sino porque se sentía como una idiota por haber caído en los brazos del casanova del pueblo y haber sido rechazada por él, Bella se alegraba de no haber gastado mucho dinero haciéndose el vestido. Considerando los malos recuerdos que le llevaría, dudaba que fuera a ponérselo de nuevo.

Pero la simplicidad del dibujo y la caída de la tela no disminuía el efecto. El estampado de hiedra sobre un fondo verde claro hacía que sus ojos parecieran de color caramelo.

Intentando no fijarse en la mirada oscura de Edward, Bella resistió el deseo de tomarse el champán de un trago y se limitó a observar a los invitados que llenaban el salón de banquetes del club. Algunos rostros le resultaban familiares. Estaba el jefe de policía, algunos periodistas de la televisión local, algunos ejecutivos e incluso un par de deportistas. Y una mujer tan embarazada que parecía a punto de dar a luz. Afortunadamente para la mujer, también había varios médicos entre los invitados, lo cual no era una sorpresa dado que el baile benéfico se había organizado con objeto de recaudar fondos para el hospital infantil.

Con las elecciones a punto de celebrarse, varios políticos locales habían considerado conveniente acudir a aquella reunión de principales y todos parecían conocer a Edward. Especialmente las mujeres.

Un fotógrafo tomaba instantáneas del evento mientras una orquesta tocaba una canción que Bella seguía con el pie.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Edward.

Ella vaciló un momento. Sería una tortura estar en los brazos de un hombre que quería bailar con ella solo para apartarse de otras mujeres más agresivas. Pues ella no sería una de esas patéticas mujeres que hacían pucheros cuando no se sentían queridas. Bailaría con él un par de canciones y después alegaría un imperioso dolor de cabeza y le pediría que la llevara a casa. Y tampoco sería mentira. Estar a su lado, respirar su aroma masculino, escuchar su voz y verlo tan guapo con aquel esmoquin hacía que le doliera la cabeza... y el corazón.

—No tienes que preocuparte —dijo él, tomando su mano—. Esto no es Cassidy y yo no soy Cary.

—No, eso es verdad.

Pero eso no la consolaba. Aunque estaba segura de que Edward no haría lo que Cary había hecho, tenía razones para temer estar entre sus brazos. Porque Edward tenía su corazón en la mano. Y si no tenía cuidado, se arriesgaría a que lo rompiera.

A pesar de sus iniciales dudas, unos segundos después estaban bailando, pegados el uno al otro. Y le gustaba.

Le gustaba cómo la miraba, con una mirada posesiva y hambrienta, y le gustaba estar en sus brazos, cálidos y protectores.

—¿Estás pensando en mí?

¿Por qué parecía leer sus pensamientos?

—Estaba pensando en una casa que he visto a la venta cuando veníamos al club.

—¿La de la avenida Kagle?

—Esa. Parece un sitio perfecto para Alex. Ojalá pudiera comprarla —suspiró Bella. Edward se puso rígido y ella pensó que lo preocupaba tener que buscar otra persona que cuidara de su hermano—. Pero no puedo hacerlo por ahora.

Era una forma de asegurar que seguiría en el apartamento durante un tiempo, pero tras ese comentario estaba también la aterradora certeza de que no quería marcharse. Aún no. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo en su apartamento, le parecía su casa. Y Alex parecía sentir lo mismo.

—No mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

Edward acercó su cara como si fuera a besarla y Bella no pudo evitar que su corazón se llenara de esperanza.

Estaba disfrutando demasiado. Disfrutaba de los brazos del hombre, de la atención que recibía de él. Aunque sabía que esa era una de las habilidades de Edward, una habilidad que había usado con docenas de mujeres, su corazón la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

Y entonces fue como si pasara una corriente entre ellos, haciéndole desear cosas que era mejor no desear. Cuando Edward deslizó la mano por su espalda para apretarla contra su pecho, Bella se dio cuenta de que él deseaba lo mismo.

Entonces la besó, suave, tiernamente. Pero no era suficiente. Cuando Bella se apartó, lo encontró mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera ver dentro de su corazón.

Un movimiento distrajo a Edward y Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia la embarazada que había visto antes. Aunque estaba bailando con alguien, la mujer no dejaba de mirarlos.

Edward la llevó hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile, donde había menos gente.

—¿Aquí mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor.

Apartada de los demás, sentía que tenía a Edward solo para ella. No quería compartirlo con nadie.

—Imagino que no querrás asustar a un potencial pretendiente: Como tú misma dijiste, si te ven conmigo...

Aunque lo decía de broma, sus palabras estaban teñidas de dolorosa verdad.

—No quería decir eso.

Quizá había pensado eso unos días antes, pero... las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Algo había ocurrido la noche anterior que le hacía ver las cosas de otra manera. Y la nueva perspectiva la emocionaba y la asustaba al mismo tiempo. De repente, su reputación no la importaba. Lo más importante era estar en compañía del hombre que la hacía sentir bella, exótica y deseada. El plan era estar un rato en el club y después volver a casa a la primera oportunidad, pero la verdad era que quería quedarse con él. Pasar la noche bailando con Edward Cullen, sabiendo que la mayoría de las mujeres la envidiaban.

Era absurdo, pero su corazón parecía tener sus propias ideas.

El foco que había ido pasando entre la multitud se paró en ella en ese momento, como esperando que terminara la frase. Un flash la cegó entonces y Bella se quedó callada.

A Edward no parecía molestarlo la atención y siguieron moviéndose por la pista, como si fueran uno solo.

—No prestes atención —murmuró él—. Después de un rato, ni te darás cuenta.

¿Cómo podía ignorar el foco que los iluminaba? Quizá Edward se había acostumbrado a llamar la atención. Como hombre de negocios y mujeriego reconocido, se había acostumbrado a vivir bajo los focos. Al fin y al cabo, su fotografía solía aparecer en el periódico local.

Bella se puso nerviosa y lo pisó sin querer.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. La luz me está cegando. Aunque había admitido ante sí misma sus sentimientos por Edward, aquello le recordaba lo diferentes que eran. Mientras su idea de la felicidad era estar en casa, pasando el tiempo con su familia, a él parecía gustarle estar rodeado de gente. A Bella no le gustaría vivir así. Aunque eso daba igual. Edward había dejado claro que no estaba interesado en mantener una relación con ella. Desgraciadamente, eso no le impedía desearlo.

Otro flash la cegó y Bella empezó a ver estrellitas.

Edward se volvió hacia el fotógrafo y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa. Si el reportero conseguía lo que quería, quizá los dejaría en paz.

Pero cuando miró a la mujer que tenía en los brazos, vio que parecía mareada.

Bella estaba fuera de su elemento, pero hacía un noble esfuerzo por estar a la altura. No había querido ir con él aquella noche y solo lo había hecho para cumplir una promesa. Edward se alegraba de que hubiera ido. Y eso lo ponía nervioso. Como el hecho de que quisiera protegerla de las miradas y los cuchicheos que los seguían a todas partes.

La canción lenta terminó y la orquesta empezó a tocar un rock, dándole la oportunidad de salir de la pista. Edward la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hacia la mesa.

—¿Quieres marcharte?

En ese momento, la mujer embarazada apareció a su lado.

—He ganado una apuesta. Deanna insistía en que no vendrías, pero yo le dije que Edward Cullen nunca se perdía estas fiestas.

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano.

—Hola, Irina—la saludó, intentando alejarse. Desgraciadamente, el hinchado vientre de Irina se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Quién es? ¿La última en tu lista de...?

—Me alegro de volver a verte —la interrumpió él. Edward estaba agitado y dispuesto a escapar como fuera. Y no parecía dispuesto a presentársela. Eso despertaba la curiosidad de Bella.

—Hola, soy Bella Swan.

—Irina Austin —sonrió la mujer, estrechando su mano—. Deja que te advierta... Si estás pensando seriamente en este hombre, será mejor que te olvides. Solo busca una cosa y, cuando la consigue, desaparece —añadió, tocándose el vientre.

Bella había recibido una advertencia parecida una semana antes. Por su sonrisa, cualquiera diría que era la cajera de un supermercado advirtiéndola de que no comprara zumo de fruta porque estaba caducado.

Pero Bella vio miedo en los ojos de Edward.

—Ten cuidado, Irina —dijo, intentando sonreír—. Vas a dañar mi reputación.

Cuando Bella iba a decirle a la mujer que buscaran un sitio más tranquilo para charlar, Edward la interrumpió recordándole que tenían "planes". Planes de los que ella, por supuesto, no sabía nada.

—Otro día hablaréis. Yo contaba con esa cena a la luz de las velas que me habías prometido.

—¿Qué cena?

—¿Se te ha olvidado? ¿La cena en una manta, bajo las estrellas?

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando Edward empezó a acariciar su cuello. El recuerdo de la noche anterior la envolvió y, a pesar de que estaban rodeados por cientos de personas, su cuerpo respondió como si estuvieran solos.

—¿Sigues con tus jueguecitos, Edward? —rió Irina, guiñándole un ojo—. Encantada de conocerte, Bella. Recuerda lo que he dicho. No le entregues tu corazón a este casanova. Él nunca se comprometerá con nadie.

Después de eso, la mujer se despidió con un gesto.

Las palabras de Irina fueron un jarro de agua fría para Bella. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de un hombre como Edward Cullen, un hombre que era todo lo contrario de lo que ella buscaba? Bueno, quizá no todo lo contrario. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un cuerpo como para morirse y el rostro más atractivo que había visto nunca. Pero unos músculos fuertes no eran lo que ella estaba buscando. Y en cuanto a su cara, solo tenía que recordar cómo usaba Edward aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes para seducir a las mujeres. Y, según lo que había dicho Irina, todas quedaban tan hipnotizadas que eran incapaces de enfadarse aunque las hubiera dejado por otra.

Aunque no lo había dicho claramente, Bella estaba segura de que el niño era de él. ¿Por qué si no se había puesto Edward tan nervioso? ¿Por qué había querido escapar? Estaba claro que no quería saber nada del niño y, curiosamente, Irina no parecía furiosa por ello. Era increíble el poder que tenía aquel seductor.

Pero a ella no iba a seducirla. Bella no quería saber nada de un hombre así. Apartándose, se acercó a la mesa y tomó su chaqueta.

Edward se acercó, pero no dijo nada, no volvió a mencionar el asunto de la cena bajo las estrellas. Y eso le recordó dolorosamente que Edward Cullen no quería nada con una mujer como ella. No quería nada con una mujer que deseaba permanencia, compromiso y fidelidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella?

No había razón para enfadarse con él. Había sabido desde el principio cómo era, qué buscaba de la vida. Había sabido que no quería una relación estable. Y tampoco ella deseaba una relación con un hombre de su talante. Sabía que Edward la había elegido como pareja esa noche para apartar de sí la atención de otras mujeres... y lo había conseguido.

La había usado. Pero podría haber sido peor. Podría haberla usado como había usado a Irina. Y si no hubiera sido por la cicatriz, podría encontrarse en la misma situación.

—No pasa nada —mintió. Nada que no pudiera resolverse con el tiempo. Una vez que ahorrase para comprar una casa, Edward Cullen desaparecería de su vida—. Pero siento curiosidad sobre una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Es la primera mujer a la que dejas embarazada?

No era asunto suyo y Irina no parecía preocupada porque el padre de su hijo no quisiera aceptar su responsabilidad. Era el niño por el que Bella estaba preocupada. Ningún niño debería crecer sin un padre, especialmente cuando el hombre no aceptaba la responsabilidad porque carecía de sentido del deber.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas el tonto. No hace falta ser detective para saber qué ha pasado.

Edward abrió la puerta del salón que conectaba con el aparcamiento.

—Tienes una imaginación muy calenturienta. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido escribir novelas de misterio?

Pero Bella no pensaba abandonar. No era asunto suyo, pero la curiosidad y quizá su deseo de comprobar que era un canalla, para matar la fascinación que sentía por él, la obligaban a insistir.

Tenía que olvidarse de él para ofrecerle su corazón a alguien que lo mereciera.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

En ese momento, un hombre muy atractivo de unos treinta años entraba en el salón.

—Sigue gustándote la oscuridad, ¿eh, Edward?

Edward levantó la cabeza y al ver al hombre su expresión se suavizó. Los dos se saludaron amistosamente, con apretones de manos y golpecitos en la espalda.

—¡Jacob! ¿Dónde has estado metido?

—En Tennessee, trabajando en la empresa de mi tío —contestó el joven—. He venido a visitar a mi familia y ellos me dijeron que habías organizado otro de tus bailes para recaudar fondos ¿Cómo es que este año no te has ofrecido a ti mismo en la subasta de solteros? ¡Eso era una tradición!

Bella se aclaró la garganta. No le apetecía nada escuchar aquella conversación tan típicamente masculina.

—Bella, te presento a Jacob Black. Jake, te presento a... mi vecina, Bella Swan.

Bella se percató de que no se refería a ella como su "amiga" porque, de hacerlo, quizá Jacob creería que era su novia. Excepto por el breve momento en la pista de baile, parecía decidido a librarse de ella. De acuerdo, tenía una cicatriz. Pero tenía que haber razones más serias para que él pareciera tan poco interesado.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Pero no podía ser. Otra vez, no.

—Perdonadme un momento mientras voy a buscar algo de comer —se disculpó Jacob sonriendo—. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Edward cuando el joven desapareció—. Estás pálida como un fantasma.

—No vas a hacérmelo otra vez —afirmó Bella. Aunque debía buscar un hombre más adecuado que Edward, no tenía deseo alguno de volver a sufrir la tortura de una cita a ciegas.

Él la tomó por la muñeca cuando intentó darse la vuelta. Y Bella no podía soltarse sin montar una escena.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tus planes de emparejarme con cualquiera. Soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar un hombre sin la ayuda de alguien que se vende a sí mismo en una subasta.

—Solo lo he hecho unas cuantas veces –protestó Edward—. Además, nunca encontrarías a nadie mejor que Jake. Le confiaría a mi propia hermana... si la tuviera.

—Eso es lo que dijiste las dos últimas veces —replicó ella, intentando soltarse.

—Jake es todo lo que tú buscas en un hombre. Es serio, formal, un hombre de familia y... una persona que controla sus sentimientos.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida por aquello último.

—También me dijiste que Tyler y Cary eran perfectos para mí. Y no funcionó.

—Jake es diferente. Somos amigos desde la universidad...

En ese momento, Jacob volvió a acercarse con una servilleta llena de canapés.

—¿Un canapé de gambas?

—No, gracias —murmuró Edward, que aparentaba estar arreglando la correa del reloj de Bella—. Ya está. Así no volverá a caerse.

En ese momento, Irina llegó a la puerta del brazo de un atractivo caballero, al que presentó como su marido.

—Buena idea. Te irá mucho mejor con Jake —le dijo a Bella al oído.

Pero desapareció antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

—Le estaba diciendo a Bella que éramos compañeros de universidad —dijo Edward entonces.

—Desde luego. Éramos completamente opuestos —rió su amigo—. Yo creo que la misión de Edward era corromperme. Y la mía, dar buen ejemplo. Ninguno de los dos consiguió nada.

—Ya te lo advertí.

Había algo que no tenía sentido. Bella sentía que Edward y ella estaban conectados de alguna forma, que deseaban lo mismo. Pero todos los signos, incluso la confirmación del propio Edward, la hacían ver que se equivocaba. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que Edward tenía dos caras. Una que daba a los demás y otra, de la que Bella había visto un pequeño reflejo, cuando estaban solos.

Diciéndose a sí misma que no debía seguir por ahí, volvió a concentrarse en la conversación. Para entonces, Edward estaba hablando del último estreno cinematográfico que había llegado a Kinnon Falls.

—Tengo ganas de ver esa película -dijo Jake.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió Edward. A Bella casi le pareció que estaba frotándose las manos—. ¿Y por qué no llevas a Bella? Le encantan las películas de misterio.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella, irritada.

—Lo sé, simplemente —sonrió él, haciéndole un guiño—. ¿Qué dices, Jake?

—Pues yo... —el hombre la miró, un poco sorprendido—. ¿A ti te apetece?

Bella suspiró. Tenía que salir de aquel absurdo carrusel de citas y buscar algo que fuera realmente prometedor.

A pesar de todo, miró a Edward a los ojos para comprobar si eso era lo que de verdad quería. Y no pudo evitar una punzada de desilusión cuando él le hizo un gesto, como diciendo, "vamos, ¿a qué esperas?".

Tenía razón. ¿A qué estaba esperando? ¿Al príncipe encantando en su blanco corcel? Los únicos corceles que había por allí eran los caballos del club de campo y no recordaba haber visto ninguno de color blanco. En cuanto a Jacob Black, ¿quién sabe?, se preguntó. Podría ser su alma gemela.

Se sentía peligrosamente cerca de Edward, sobre todo después de la noche anterior. Y él era un peligro para su corazón, como un cable eléctrico era un peligro para su hijo. Cada vez que Alex quería jugar con algo que podría ser peligroso, ella lo distraía con otra cosa. Quizá Jake sería una distracción... y la haría olvidar aquella locura de sentimientos por Edward.

—Claro —dijo por fin, obligándose a sí misma a parecer entusiasmada—. Me apetece mucho.

—Estupendo —dijo Edward—. Perfecto.

Jacob parecía un hombre agradable. Y su vena frívola agradecía el atractivo rostro y el físico atlético. Le dolía que Edward la dejara de lado como algo que no se deseaba, pero quizá fuera mejor así. Quizá él tenía razón. Quizá Jacob era el hombre que esperaba.

Pero, si era así, ¿por qué estaba tan segura de que iba a volver a equivocarse?

* * *

><p><em>Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capi, para disculparme conste que este capi es mucho mas largo.<em>

_Como siempre gracias por leer._

_PD/ Esta historia esta llegando a su final, tan sol capis mas y el epilogo. Besos. Y gracias a las chicas que dejaron un comentario :)_


	10. Verdad, consecuencia

_Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion _

_**Capitulo 10:** Verdad, consecuencia_

* * *

><p>Era lo mejor. Que Bella saliera con otro hombre, de ese modo dejaría de pensar en ella y, al mismo tiempo, le haría un favor a su mejor amigo. Un enorme favor.<p>

Edward se preguntó si debía decir algo. Pero, ¿qué? Quizá podría darle un poco de información sobre Jake. Las anteriores citas a ciegas no habían salido como esperaba y tenía la impresión de que ella había dejado de estar interesada.

Bella sacudió una camiseta amarilla del tamaño de una mano y la colgó en la cuerda. Edward se acercó y sacó una camisa verde de la cesta.

—Puedes usar mi secadora cuando quieras.

Ella sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Obviamente, seguía enfadada con él por haberle buscado una nueva pareja.

—Gracias, pero prefiero colgar la ropa de Alex en la cuerda. La luz del sol reaviva los colores. Además, así huele mejor.

Iba a decir algo más, pero pareció pensárselo mejor. En lugar de decir nada, tomó los diminutos vaqueros que Edward le daba y los colgó.

Edward pensó en el olor a fresco que siempre la acompañaba. Cuando se inclinó un poco, le pareció que aquel día olía a limón y, de repente, sintió un deseo loco de besar su cuello. Pero su desarrollado instinto de supervivencia le dijo que cambiara de tema.

—¿Estás preparada para tu cita con Jake?

Al mirar los reveladores pantalones cortos y la camiseta ajustada, rezó para que no fuera así. Aquella noche debería ponerse un vestido largo. De felpa.

No, aquella no era la actitud adecuada. Debería estar rezando para que Bella dejara a Jacob sin respiración, que él pidiera su mano y que los dos se fueran a vivir a Tennessee y tuvieran docenas de hijos. Así, todos contentos.

Bueno, no todos. Diego tendría que despedirse de Bella y de Alex. Además, él también la echaría de menos. Y al pequeñajo.

Mayor razón para desear que la cita con Jake saliera bien. Si Alex y ella eran felices y su mejor amigo era feliz, él debería estar encantado. Debería.

Se sentiría satisfecho de haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer, presentándole a un hombre que podría darle lo que ella necesitaba. Que podía darle lo que él no podía.

—No vendrá a buscarme hasta dentro de dos horas —dijo Bella.

—¿Quieres que cuide de Alex?

—Gracias, pero no hace falta. Alex se quedará en casa de mi madre todo el fin semana —contestó ella, colgando unos calcetines—. Los huevos están a punto de romperse, así que los polluelos saldrán volando cualquier día.

—Eso es estupendo. Aunque, claro, quizá deje de tener importancia si Jake y tú decidís casaros.

Bella tomó la cesta vacía y se la colocó en la cadera, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Quizá no debería haber dicho aquello último. Era un poco precipitado.

—¿Por qué intentas alejarme de ti?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, aparentando inocencia.

—Algo pasó entre nosotros la otra noche y, por mucho que intentes negarlo, seguirá ahí.

Edward dejó caer los hombros. Esperaba que ella no lo hubiera visto. Esperaba que pudieran comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Bella era una mujer muy perceptiva y tendría que dar por terminado lo que había entre ellos antes de poder interesarse por otro hombre. Por el hombre adecuado para ella. Por Jake.

Y para que pudiera hacerlo, para que pudiera conseguir la felicidad que se merecía, tendría que convencerla de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Con un gesto, le indicó el banco de madera en el que solían sentarse.

—Cuando era pequeño, desarrollé una alergia terrible a las fresas. Cada vez que las comía me ponía enfermo, pero no quería dejar de comerlas —empezó a decir unos segundos después. Bella frunció el ceño, sorprendida—. ¿Entiendes? No podía comerlas. Por mucho que me gustaran —repitió, tomando su mano—. Bella, a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Ella apartó la mano.

—¿Estás diciendo que te pongo enfermo?

—No estoy diciendo eso —suspiró Edward. No iba a ponérselo fácil. Y no podía culparla—. Es que cuando estábamos en la manta la otra noche...

—Mi cicatriz de la cesaría te recordaron tu aversión a las fresas.

Edward se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Con otras mujeres, había sido fácil interpretar el papel de mujeriego. Pero no podía hacerlo con Bella. Le debía una explicación. Le debía la verdad.

Esperando que entendiera el razonamiento y no intentase hacerle cambiar de opinión, Edward se dispuso a contársela.

—Tu cicatriz me recordaron que no quiero tener hijos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero niños en mi vida.

—¿No te gusta Alex?

—Alex es un niño encantador. Y estaría orgulloso de él si fuera mi hijo.

—No te entiendo —dijo Bella entonces.

Aparentemente, la verdad no iba a ser suficiente. Tendría que contarle toda la historia y, quizá así, Bella podría salir con Jake dispuesta a recibir todas las cosas buenas que su amigo podía darle. La perdería, pero prefería perderla por Jacob Black. El la querría y querría a su hijo. No tanto como podría quererlos él, pero serían felices.

—El síndrome de Joubert es un problema genético, Bella. Puede que yo sea portador y se lo transmitiera a mis hijos.

—¿Y por qué no te haces pruebas? Los médicos pueden comprobar si existe esa posibilidad.

No había rabia en aquella respuesta, solo preocupación por él. Y esa preocupación, ese cariño, era lo que hacía cada minuto con ella más peligroso. Porque, cuanto más tiempo estaba con Bella, más peligro corría de enamorarse.

Aún más.

—El síndrome de Joubert es tan raro que los científicos aún no han descubierto qué gen lo causa —explicó Edward—. Existe la posibilidad de que un hijo mío nazca con ese problema. Y no puedo arriesgarme a eso.

—La vida es un riesgo, Edward. Todos los padres saben que su hijo puede no ser perfecto —dijo Bella entonces, señalando el nido de los herrerillos—. Incluso pasa con los animales. Pero ellos siguen alimentándolos y los quieren como si fueran igual que los demás. ¿Estás diciendo que tú no eres tan valiente como un simple pájaro?

—Si un hijo mío naciera con el síndrome de Joubert hay muchas posibilidades de que tuviera una gran minusvalía. Incluso peor que la de Diego. Podría ser fatal —dijo él, sin mirarla—. Y claro que lo querría de todas formas. Pero no quiero traer al mundo a un niño que va a sufrir.

—Edward...

Él le puso una mano en el hombro, deseando que entendiera que aquella no era una decisión egoísta. Todo lo contrario. Después de todo, estaba sacrificando a la mujer más hermosa y especial que había conocido nunca y a un niño que en pocas semanas se había metido en su corazón.

—Por eso decidí hace tiempo que no tendría hijos.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—No te creo, Edward Cullen.

Él se levantó y empezó a pasear, nervioso.

—Es cierto.

—No digo que sea mentira, pero creo que usas eso como excusa para no mantener una relación estable con una mujer. Creo que tienes miedo. Si no tuvieras miedo habrías pensado en la posibilidad de la adopción —dijo ella entonces, tomando la cesta que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa.

Bella esperó mientras los segundos pasaban. Quizá se había excedido. Al fin y al cabo, aquello no era asunto suyo.

Pero algo había pasado entre ellos la otra noche. Algo que los conectaba de una forma íntima. Y Bella sabía que él también lo había sentido. Y que lo asustaba más de lo que la asustaba a ella.

—Tú no querrías adoptar un niño.

—Pero...

Bella bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse con los ojos del hombre.

Ella quería tener hijos. Era cierto. Y Edward no podía aceptarla como era... una mujer decidida a aumentar su familia.

Y tampoco ella había querido aceptar a Edward como era, un hombre decidido a no tener familia propia. Siempre había sabido que no podría haber nada entre ellos. Y en aquel momento, por fin, su corazón lo admitía.

—Si quieres, puedo pasarme por el cine para comprobar que Jacob no se pasa contigo.

Estaba intentando bromear para aliviar la tensión. Pero lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era recordarle que debía poner su corazón en otra parte.

—No hace falta, gracias. Estoy segura de que todo irá bien —dijo entonces, decidida.

Y haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

El sillón del salón tenía cierto valor sentimental porque había sido de su madre, pero no era precisamente muy cómodo. El cuarto de estar era un sitio mucho mejor para relajarse.

Pero Edward no podía relajarse aquella noche. Estaba esperando que Bella volviera a casa. No tenía dudas sobre la caballerosidad de su amigo, pero era muy tarde y empezaba a preocuparse.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y Edward no se molestó en encender la luz. Simplemente, se quedó allí sentado, esperando.

Acababa de decidir que, si en quince minutos Bella no había vuelto a casa, iría a buscarla, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de un coche.

Jake abrió la puerta del coche para ayudarla a salir. Jacob Black era una de las personas más encantadoras que había conocido nunca. Mientras la acompañaba a casa, tomándola suavemente del brazo, Bella iba repasando la lista de sus buenas cualidades.

Era inteligente, amable, fuerte, tenía un buen trabajo y un día heredaría la empresa de su tío... todas buenas cualidades para un futuro padre. Y tenían muchas cosas en común. Lo mejor de todo era que Jake quería casarse y formar una familia en el futuro.

Era perfecto para ella.

Bella subió los escalones del porche, evitando el que crujía, por si Edward se había ido a dormir. Sí, Jake era un sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando se acercaban a la puerta, él la tomó del brazo. Y además tenía unas facciones a las que ninguna mujer podría encontrar fallos. Iba a darle un beso de buenas noches y no tenía ninguna duda de que sería un caballero. Después de todo, era perfecto.

Una pena que no hubiera chispa entre ellos. Bella echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y se preparó para lo inevitable. Quizá eso la ayudaría a distraer sus pensamientos del hombre que los había ocupado toda la noche. Cuando Jake la besó, fue tan perfecto como todo en él. Y, sin embargo, seguía sin haber chispa.

Quizá ella era el problema. Quizá tenía que ser ella quien lo besara hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Así se olvidaría de Edward.

Bella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretó los labios contra los del hombre. Recordando los besos que Edward y ella habían compartido, intentó revivir la experiencia con un fervor que hubiera mareado a cualquiera.

Jake pareció momentáneamente sorprendido, pero le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor.

Y nada.

No había explicación. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Él besaba bien y ella quería que la volviera loca. Quizá si se relajaba un poco...

—¿Quieres sentarte en el balancín?

Jake asintió y los dos se sentaron sin decir nada. Allí, envuelta en los cálidos brazos del hombre, volvieron a besarse. Quizá el movimiento del columpio los ayudaría a encontrar lo que buscaban.

Un momento después, el beso terminó sin una sola chispa. Ni siquiera un destello.

—No funciona, ¿verdad? —sonrió Jake.

—Quizá si intentamos...

—No valdrá de nada —la interrumpió él, apartando un rizo oscuro de su frente.

—Pero somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Tenemos aficiones e intereses parecidos, y los dos queremos una gran familia—

Sí, pero hay algo que lo estropea todo.

—¿Qué?

—Que uno de los dos está enamorado de Edward.

La respuesta de Bella llegó como el disparo de una escopeta:

—¡No!

ooooo

Había oído la puerta del coche y, después, pasos en el porche. Esa era la señal para irse a su dormitorio. Pero el dormitorio era el último sitio al que Edward quería ir teniendo a Bella en su mente. Lo cual ocurría casi siempre.

Tuvo que controlar su deseo de espiarlos a través de las cortinas. Además, estaba oscuro y no habría podido ver nada.

Pero eso no le impidió escuchar el ruido del balancín. Edward intentó no pensar en lo que significaba. Su cabeza esperaba que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer, pero su corazón se rebelaba.

El murmullo de voces lo estaba poniendo nervioso y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Pero antes de llegar al pasillo, escuchó el—grito de Bella. La angustia que había en ese grito lo hizo reaccionar.

Edward abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del porche, decidido a intervenir si era necesario. Amigo o no, Jake sufriría las consecuencias si le había hecho algo a Bella.

Para su sorpresa, su amigo lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Lo ves? Yo creo que a los dos os pasa lo mismo.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero no había miedo en su mirada. Todo lo contrario. Lo miraba como si lo viera por primera vez... como si hubiera descubierto algo.

De repente, Edward se olvidó de Jake. Lo único que podía pensar era si Bella se encontraba bien. Arrodillándose a su lado, la tomó de la mano.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ,

Ella parpadeó, como si tuviera que aclarar la neblina que había en su cerebro. Y después sonrió.

Una sonrisa gloriosa que la hacía brillar en medio de la noche.

—Yo te diré qué pasa —intervino Jake, levantándose del balancín—. Estás ciego, Edward. Pero, aunque no lo sepas, eres un casamentero de primera.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? Ahora ya entendemos un poco mas a Edward, y es que el pobre tiene miedo :

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos. Moa


	11. Malos entendidos

_Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion_

_**Capitulo 11:** Malos entendidos_

* * *

><p>Bella se subió a la mesa y empezó a colocar los pliegues de tela alrededor de sus piernas. Los vestidos de las damas de honor habían sido fáciles, pero el de la novia le estaba dando mucho trabajo.<p>

Observando su imagen en el espejo, comprobó que el corpiño hacía una arruga. Tenía que arreglarlo. Era su primer contrato y aquel vestido era fundamental para conseguir más clientes.

Echando un brazo hacia atrás, tiró de la tela, pero el efecto seguía siendo el mismo. Había una arruga. Aunque de la misma altura que ella, su cliente tenía más pecho. Quizá a la novia le quedaría más ajustado y la arruga desaparecería, pero no podía arriesgarse. El problema era que la joven no podía probarse el vestido hasta la semana siguiente.

Edward se colocó la corbata y salió de su habitación. Aquella mañana iba a llevar un cheque al hospital infantil. El baile benéfico había sido un éxito y el cheque que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa sería muy importante para modernizar el ala de neonatos. Ese dinero haría que el hospital de Kinnon Falls se colocara a la altura de los hospitales más dotados.

La puerta que conectaba con la casa de Bella estaba abierta y Edward decidió cerrarla. últimamente, ella estaba un poco rara con lo de su "privacidad". Afortunadamente, los polluelos estaban a punto de salir del nido y pronto podría tener toda la privacidad que quisiera.

Y la distancia que necesitaba. Edward seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo que ella era de las que se casaban. Y quizá acabaría casándose con su amigo Jake. Eso si lo de "casamentero de primera" lo había dicho en serio.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, vio que algo se movía y se quedó hipnotizado. Bella, de pie sobre una mesa, como una diosa en su pedestal, parecía un hada vestida de blanco. Excepto por dos tiras minúsculas, sus hombros estaban desnudos, llamando la atención hacia el corpiño que escondía un tesoro. El resto del vestido caía, formando una pequeña cascada blanca hasta sus pies desnudos.

Edward se quedó sin aliento. Se sintió culpable por mirarla sin que ella lo supiera, pero no podía apartar los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma completamente inapropiada, considerando que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el vestido que llevaba era un vestido de novia.

Edward y ella no podían haber ido tan lejos solo en un par de días, pensó. ¿O sí? La idea lo enfureció y, sin darse cuenta, apretó el picaporte, que crujió como protesta.

Bella se dio la vuelta, con el pelo cayendo como una cascada por su espalda.

—Ah, eres tú.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona?

—La verdad, pensé que era Alex. Estoy tan acostumbrada a estar con él que sigo buscándolo hasta cuando está en la guardería.

Con un poco de suerte, algún día tendría media docena de hijos. Y todos, menos Alex, se parecerían a Jake. Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes.

—Siento haberte molestado.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo.

—¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?

—Claro que no.

—Ayúdame a alisar el vestido.

Con desgana, Edward se acercó. No debería hacerlo. Cada vez que estaban juntos, su sentido común lo abandonaba.

Lo haría rápidamente y después se marcharía antes de fijarse en la delicada piel de sus hombros o en lo guapa que estaba con aquel vestido.

—Tengo una cita —dijo, mirando su reloj.

—Solo será un minuto.

Bella no tenía ni idea de lo acertado del comentario. Solo tardaría un minuto en volverse loco al ver cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios, concentrada en su trabajo.

—Vale.

—Solo tienes que tirar hacia atrás del corpiño.

Pero entonces tendría que tocarla.

Bella se volvió para ofrecerle su espalda, levantándose el pelo con una mano. Era la misma postura que adoptaría si estuvieran juntos en el dormitorio, esperando que le desabrochara el vestido antes de irse a la cama. Edward casi tuvo que persignarse. Necesitaba un poder más fuerte que él mismo para resistir. Tan cerca de ella, rozándola con los dedos, sintió un escalofrío.

Quizá ella también lo había sentido. La mesa se movió ligeramente... o quizá le habían temblado las rodillas, el caso era que Bella tuvo que poner una mano en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio. Lo único que Edward hubiera tenido que hacer para romper la conexión era apartarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella lo estaba mirando con los labios entreabiertos... Lo más lógico en aquel momento era besarla. Después de todo, ella parecía estar esperándolo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Intentaba ignorar las curvas femeninas, peligrosamente cerca de su cara, pero como eso era imposible, decidió aliviar la tensión con bromas.

—¿Otra vez haciendo de Cenicienta?

—No puedo evitarlo. Quiero un matrimonio de cuento de hadas —suspiró ella—. Pero parece que es un sueño imposible.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese corpiño? —preguntó Edward, intentando cambiar de conversación.

—No lo sé. La costura no se estira. Y la novia no querrá llevar un vestido con fallos el día más importante de su vida.

—¿No puedes plancharlo?

La altura de la mesa ponía la ofensiva costura a la altura de su cara. Pero no era eso lo que Edward estaba mirando, sino los ojos de Bella. Y en esos ojos había una frustración que no tenía nada que ver con el vestido.

—Eso no valdría de nada. Parece que todo lo que toco tiene algún fallo. Me mudo a un sitio maravilloso y, de repente, un par de pájaros decide hacer su nido sobre mi puerta. Intento encontrar un padre para Alex, pero uno de los candidatos es un imbécil.

Bella abrió los brazos y Edward dio un paso atrás para evitar que lo abofeteara accidentalmente.

—Cuidado.

—No sé —siguió ella, con tono de resignación—. Quizá soy yo la que falla. Quizá hay un defecto en mi personalidad y no me he dado cuenta. O quizá estoy demasiado ciega como para ver que no existe el hombre perfecto para mí.

—Eres perfecta como eres, Bella. No se te ocurra cambiar nunca. Y en cuanto al hombre perfecto... —dijo Edward, tomando su mano—, lo tienes frente a tus narices.

Lo mataba empujarla a los brazos de otro hombre, aunque fuera su mejor amigo. A Edward nunca lo haría feliz despreciar a la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido nunca, pero si ella era feliz con alguien como Jacob Black, estaba dispuesto a apartarse.

—Edward...

—Cuando Alex está cansado o necesita un abrazo, tú identificas el problema y le das lo que necesita, ¿no es así?

—Sí —asintió ella, sorprendida.

—Y no eres la clase de mujer que se sienta a esperar al hombre de sus sueños. Si hay un problema, te gusta resolverlo. No dejes que un pequeño problema arruine una vida llena de felicidad con un hombre que es perfecto para you —dijo entonces Edward, sabiendo que así cerraba la puerta definitivamente a una posible relación entre los dos—. El amor es demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar.

Bella suspiró profundamente. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Estaba diciendo que aún había esperanza para ellos? La noche anterior, Jacob había dicho que el comportamiento protector de Edward era la prueba de que él también la quería.

Edward era un hombre orgulloso, que había levantado sus defensas con esfuerzo y que... le estaba pidiendo que fuera ella quien las derrumbase. Aunque no estaba en la clásica posición de rodillas, su postura era la de un hombre dispuesto a hacer una pregunta importante.

—Es algo en lo que dos personas tienen que colaborar. Los dos tienen que ceder un poco —siguió Edward, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho para que escuchara los latidos de su corazón—. Quizá tienes que ser tú la que dé el primer paso. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

Rechazando la vocecita que, desde el principio, la había advertido contra Edward, Bella asintió. ¿Qué sabía esa vocecita?, se dijo. Si dos personas se amaban y estaban decididas a hacer que ningún obstáculo se interpusiera en su camino, la relación podría funcionar.

Cada vez que Alex volvía a casa de la guardería, antes de encender la televisión o ponerse a jugar, llamaba a su casero. Y, cada vez que lo hacía, Bella se encontraba a sí misma esperando que Edward saliera de alguna habitación y tomara a su hijo en brazos. Y, en secreto, deseaba abrazarlo también.

—Tienes razón. Seré yo quién dé el primer paso—dijo por fin—. ¿Tú me ayudarás? —preguntó, mirándose en aquellos ojos de color esmeralda.

—Claro que sí. Cuenta conmigo.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Una promesa de que pondría algo de su parte. Cuando Bell intentó bajarse de la mesa, Edward la tomó por la cintura. Algún día, si las cosas iban como ella esperaba, la tomaría así por la cintura el día de su boda, apretándola contra su pecho...

—Solo espero hacerlo bien.

—Lo harás. Tienes toda mi confianza. Estoy seguro de que no vas a defraudarme.

Bella deseó tener valor para dar el primer paso y sellar el acuerdo con un beso. Pero la expresión del hombre no era en absoluto invitadora, lo cual era sorprendente considerando que acababan de decidir que iban a luchar por su relación.

El silencio los envolvió y ella se sintió incómoda.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil arreglar este vestido. Quizá debería tirarlo y empezar de nuevo.

—No hay ninguna razón paró tirar un vestido tan bonito. Seguro que puedes arreglarlo.

Después de eso, Edward se despidió con un gesto y salió de la habitación.

Bella lo observó tomar su maletín del pasillo. Aquella mañana iba al hospital a llevar el cheque con la recaudación del baile benéfico. Las chicas en el baile la habían advertido de que Edward solo deseaba una cosa... y se referían a los donativos para la causa que él abanderaba: investigación y diagnóstico prenatal. Sí, había encantado a muchas mujeres ricas de Kinnon Falls, vendiéndose como soltero en las subastas, pero nada de eso había sido por egoísmo. Todo era por los niños... niños como su hermano que habían tenido la mala suerte de heredar los genes equivocados.

A pesar de las diferencias, Edward y ella eran muy parecidos en las cosas importantes.

Pero, después de lo que habían estado hablando, ¿él se marchaba? ¿Le había ofrecido una oportunidad para salvar lo que había entre ellos, de empezar una relación a pesar de sus miedos de tener un hijo con el síndrome de Joubert... y se marchaba como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Quizá era una prueba. Quizá estaba intentando obligarla a dar el primer paso. Obligarla a decidir si estaba dispuesta a luchar por él.

Y lo estaba. El síndrome de Joubert era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar. Y aquel era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Bella salió al pasillo. Edward estaba comprobando el contenido de su maletín antes de marcharse y, cuando levantó la mirada, clavando en ella sus increíbles ojos verdes, tuvo que reunir coraje.

—Una vez dijiste que no podías amarme como yo me merecía. Pero te equivocas —empezó a decir. Edward cerró el maletín y la miró, perplejo—. Cuando saliste corriendo al porche para ver si pasaba algo con Jake, supe que...

—Siempre me ha gustado proteger a los demás. Soy incluso demasiado protector. Pregúntale a Diego.

—Lo que te obligó a salir no tiene nada que ver con un sentimiento de protección. Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro... así es como yo necesito que me quieran.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no es así.

—Da igual —insistió ella, dando un paso adelante—. Tú mismo has dicho que eres perfecto para mí. Que un pequeño problema, como tu condición genética, es algo que podemos superar si estamos dispuestos a hacer sacrificios.

Edward dejó el maletín en el suelo y se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

—Estaba hablando de Jake, Bella. Mi amigo puede ser un poco inflexible a veces, pero si los dos estáis dispuestos a ceder, podéis ser la pareja perfecta. Nunca he visto a dos personas que se parezcan tanto.

Bella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras. Edward no la había estado animando a arriesgarse con él, a superar el obstáculo que los separaba. Solo había intentado empujarla de nuevo a los brazos de otro hombre.

Pero, en realidad, nada de eso importaba. Había visto su mirada cuando salió al porche como un caballo salvaje, decidido a rescatar a la mujer que amaba. Le tomaba el pelo sobre sus sueños de cuento de hadas, sin querer reconocer que él era el protagonista de esos sueños. Y, como una princesa, Bella no dejaría marchar a aquel noble caballero sin matar a los dos dragones que amenazaban su amor... uno, el problema de los hijo y el otro, la testarudez de Edward.

—Jake es una buena persona, pero no lo quiero. Te quiero a ti.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella y tomó sus manos.

—También quieres hijos, Bella.

Su miedo de jugar a la ruleta rusa con una posible malformación genética era lo menos importante en aquel momento. Lo único importante era la felicidad de los dos. De los tres, porque Alex también lo quería.

—Tú eres más importante para mí que tener más hijos.

El verde de sus ojos se oscureció hasta alcanzar el color de los pinos en invierno. Estaba claro que había entendido. Bella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su deseo de tener hijos para estar con él y no parecía feliz con su decisión.

Edward la soltó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El gesto era un signo de retirada, no solo física, sino emocional.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes —le dijo. Y estaba claro por su expresión que no había cambiado de opinión—. Tú no serías feliz a menos que tuvieras la casa llena de niños con los ojos de color marrón como los tuyos.

Edward la observó mientras bajaba la cabeza y empezaba a alisar imaginarias arrugas en el vestido. Supo sin que ella lo dijera que no podía discutir la verdad de aquella afirmación.

Pero también supo que había vuelto a herirla. Aunque nunca se sentiría peor en su vida, era lo mejor. Para todos.

Edward tomó el maletín de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás; no quería ver el dolor en aquellos ojos de color marrón que tanto amaba. Pero antes de salir, decidió que, por mucho que le doliera, tenía que poner fin a aquello para no seguir haciéndole daño.

—Será mejor que nuestra relación vuelva a ser lo que era al principio, un acuerdo conveniente entre dos personas sensatas.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, esperenme pronto<em>

_Besos y Suerte_

**_Moa :)_**


End file.
